


Department of Curiosities

by LunaLupin1999



Series: The Curious Tale of The Girl Who Wore Black and Yellow [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, F/F, Good Theodore Nott, Manic Marauders, Ministry of Morons, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Umbitch - Freeform, gay wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999
Summary: Beth only made it through the end of the tournament last year through the skin of her teeth. Now Voldemort is back, and the deatheaters are reforming. But the Order is reforming too, they're not going down without a fight!War is coming, it might not be here yet but it's on its way.Our young friends however are far more concerned by the upcoming exams, OWLs, and Cedric has to sit his NEWTs.Little do they know, that Hogwarts is not as safe as they think it might be, its not Voldemort that they need to be worried about however, but their new Professor.
Relationships: Beth Potter/Susan Bones, Cedric Diggory/Nymphadora Tonks, Justin Finch-Fletchley/Ernie Macmillan, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Curious Tale of The Girl Who Wore Black and Yellow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917853
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. An Unexpected Visit

Beth was lying restlessly in her bed, sleep evaded it, like it had done for the last week. When she ever did get to sleep, she was haunted by flashed of images from the graveyard and Voldemort’s return.

She stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

Guinevere hopped up onto the bed and snuggled up next to her. 

“Hi Gwen,” chuckled Beth tickling her between the ears.

“You happy to be home?”

“Meow!”

Beth had only got back to Grimmauld Place the day before, and it was now early morning.

Seeing as she couldn’t get back to sleep, she thought she might as well start on the unpacking.

Guinevere scampered around the room as Beth carefully unpacked all her clothes and books. Once she had unpacked, she found herself drawn to a copy of the Odyssey, they were going to visit Greece in less than a week.

She already knew some of the Odyssey, having studied the origins of magic in the Classical world in first year History of Magic.

She had already read half the book when Remus poked his read around the door.

Guinevere was looking at him curiously as Beth read her book.

“How long exactly have you been up young lady?” asked Remus suspiciously.

Beth shrugged and continued to read.

“Not been sleeping well little one?” he asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

Beth shook her head.

“We’ll have to see what we can do about that hmm?”

“How about I knock you up some sleeping draughts?”

Beth bit her lip slightly warily, but then looked up at the mirror in her room and saw the huge dark shadows under her eyes.

“Ok,” she muttered grudgingly before going back to her book.

“Alright darling,” chuckled Remus kissing her on the forehead.

“Come on, put that book away, it’s time for breakfast.”

Beth headed downstairs where she could smell French toast cooking.

Kreacher had made French toast served with strawberries and raspberries.

Beth beamed as she tucked into her breakfast eagerly, it’s not that the Hogwarts food wasn’t good, but nothing was ever as good as Kreachers cooking.

“We’ve got a wedding in five days,” sighed Sirius, “me and Remus have to go around to the Tonks’ today to sort out some of the arrangements, will you be alright here?”

Beth nodded she was eager to continue her book.

Beth found herself snuggled up on a sofa in the sitting room reading the Odyssey. By the time that Remus and Sirius got back late that afternoon, Beth had just finished reading the Odyssey and was trying to choose how to best illustrate one of her new favourite books.

“What you up to Lilybeth?” asked Sirius.

Beth was sat in the sitting room with her art supplies spread out throughout the room, water colours, acrylic paints, coloured chalks, there was even one tin of pencils that had different shades of charcoal pencils.

“Trying to decide how I want to draw these illustrations,” muttered Beth biting her lip.

“How do you usually do them?”

“I usually do them in colour, but I feel like doing black and white drawings this time.”

“Why don’t you just use charcoal then?” asked Sirius, “it could look quite cool with no colour maybe.”

Beth beamed and gave her Uncle a huge hug before carrying most of her art supplies back up to her room. She found a brand-new sketchbook and found a clean fresh page. As she wasn’t doing colour drawings, she wasn’t going to stick to her usual one illustration per chapter, but instead many smaller sketches spread throughout the book.

Sirius was watching in interest as Beth sketched, and Remus came into the sitting room. 

“I’ve got you some sleeping draughts, just got back from Diagon.”

Beth groaned slightly.

“I hate taking potions,” sighed Beth, “they taste disgusting!”

“It’s only six o’clock, you don’t have to take it yet.”

Beth’s mouth twitched, but then again she was so tired she’d do anything at the moment to get some decent sleep.

“Alright,” sighed Beth giving in.

She was in the middle of drawing another sketch, when there was a frantic knocking on the door.

“Who in the world could that be?” wondered Sirius getting up to answer the door.

Beth and Remus followed Sirius out into the hallway.

Sirius opened the front door and found a young boy with a trunk standing on the top step of the house. 

It was Theo. His face was covered in fresh bruises and cuts, it was clear that he had recently been in a fight of some kind judging from his two black eyes and the cuts on his cheeks.

“Can I help you?” asked Sirius confused looking at Theo, who although he had never met had heard about.

“Theo!” exclaimed Beth rushing to the front door and giving him a huge hug.

Theo gave a deep sigh in relief; he was in the right place.

“Theo, these are my Uncles Remus and Sirius, Uncle Sirius this is Theodore Nott.”

“Ohh,” said Sirius nodding his head in dawning comprehension.

“This is the kid that had me write down the address for. Your Slytherin friend”

“Hello Mr Black,” said Theo, “Professor Lupin.”

“I’m not your teacher anymore Theo,” chuckled Remus as he pulled in Theo’s trunk, “it’s Remus.”

“I take it from the looks of this trunk, you’re not just here for a social call?” asked Sirius.

“I’ve run away from home,” said Theo, “I’ve had enough.”

“Did you Dad do this to you?” asked Beth nervously taking in Theo’s cuts and bruises.

Theo nodded slightly.

“Who about we have something to eat?” asked Sirius, “we can talk.”

“Sounds great,” said Theo smiling slightly.

Kreacher had made shepherd’s pie, but they didn’t ask what had happened until they were eating the treacle tart for pudding.

“So,” said Sirius, “what happened then?”

“Well I got home last night, but I couldn’t sleep,” sighed Theo.

“From what Beth told me, I knew for certain that my Dad was a deatheater.”

“I was terrified, I didn’t even unpack my trunk.”

“This morning, I got dressed as usual, and Dad told me that we were going to be having a visit from Draco and his father that afternoon. I confronted him and asked him if it was something to do with Voldemort.”

“Dad asked me how I knew about Voldemort’s return in the first place,” muttered Theo, “Dad knew that was only one eyewitness to that event other than Voldemort’s followers themselves.”

“This was proof enough; he knew that all the rumours that Draco had been telling him for the last two years were true. Even though Draco had no proof, as I had kept on disappearing for the last two years, Draco knew I was friends with you Beth.”

“Dad told me it was time to choose, Beth and my friends, or join the Dark Lord and my family.”

“He was going to make you become a deatheater?” exclaimed Sirius.

“No I don’t think so,” shrugged Theo, “not yet anyway, but I had to choose.”

“I made the wrong choice,” muttered Theo, “at least my father thought I had. Father and I never had a particularly strong connection and there was no way I was going to join Voldemort.”

“Then Dad got angry,” said Theo ominously looking up at them from where he had been staring at his shoes.

“Angry?” asked Sirius, “he looks like he used you for a knife sharpening board!”

“That’s about the jist of it,” shrugged Theo.

“Then he locked me in my room and left me there to give a chance to rethink my decision. But my room was on the ground floor, I opened the window pulled the trunk out after me and didn’t look back.”

“How did you get here Theo?” asked Beth her eyes wide in shock.

“Well I had the address on the piece of paper, so I flagged down the knight bus, and hoped that it worked.”

“Do you want me to take a look at those bruises for you?” asked Remus.

“Thanks,” said Theo.

Theo headed up to the first-floor bathroom with Remus Sirius, and Beth, where they kept the first aid cabinet and the healing potions.

“Is it just on your face son?” asked Sirius as Remus got out the dittany.

“I think there’s some on my chest and arms,” muttered Theo as he pulled off his jumper.

Remus carefully and gently applied dittany to the wounds and paste to the bruises which healed almost instantly.

“Thanks,” said Theo as he pulled his jumper back on.

“We’d best get you settled then,” said Sirius, as Remus and Sirius picked up the trunk.

“You’re letting me stay?” asked Theo confused.

“Strange isn’t it,” chuckled Sirius, “eighteen years ago I ran away from this house to get away from my own deatheater family, and here you are running to it.”

They carried the trunk up to one of the bedrooms on the fourth floor, which had been empty as they didn’t have any guests.

Kreacher put the green and silver sheets that had once used to belong to Regulus on Theo’s bed. Beth was helping Theo unpack his trunk which had his school supplies, some clothes and dozens upon dozens of books.

Beth was looking at the old books interestedly as Remus came in.

“We had a deal Cariad,” said Remus holding a bottle of potion.

Beth got up from where she was kneeling down reluctantly.

“Alright,” sighed Beth who was already in her pyjamas.

“You should get some sleep yourself Theo,” said Remus.

“Welcome home,” said Sirius as they left Theo to finish his unpacking.

Beth downed the sleeping potion and settled into bed, and then fell asleep within seconds.


	2. The Night Before

A few days later, Theo and Beth were going through the books in the library with Remus. They weren’t allowed to read any of the books in the library without checking that it didn’t contain dark magic first, so Remus was going through them all and getting rid of all the dark books.

“Are we going to have book burning?” asked Sirius excitedly looking at the stacks of discarded and deeply dark books.

“Don’t you dare!” said Remus rushing to protect the books.

“Books are sacred, and they are not to be burnt.”

“Fine,” muttered Sirius grudgingly.

Beth was boxing up all the dark books, Remus was going to put them in the attic but read through them in case they mentioned Horcruxes at all so they could help bring down Tom.

The wedding was the next day. And after the wedding they were going to Greece.

“We’re going to be going to Delphi,” Beth was telling Theo swinging her legs back and forth on a table, “and Ithaca.”

“Like Odysseus?” asked Theo excitedly who had borrowed Beth’s copy of the Odyssey and was helping Beth choose which sections to illustrate.

“Yeah!” nodded Beth, “we’re going to Athens too, Uncle Sirius says we’re going to climb the Acropolis at dawn and watch the sunrise over the city.”

“Wow!” breathed Theo, “I wish I could come!”

“But you are coming Theo,” chuckled Sirius.

“What?” he asked confused.

“Of course you’re coming Theo,” said Remus, “you’re part of this family aren’t you?”

“Are you serious?”

“No I’m Sirius,” said Sirius, “and yeah, we went to the travel agents yesterday and booked an extra plane ticket, you’re going to have to share a hotel room with Beth though.”

“Anything!” exclaimed Theo, “I’ve never been on holiday before.”

“Neither have I,” said Beth.

“That’s why we’re going to Greece for a fortnight, and have the time of our lives,” said Sirius.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” beamed Beth.

“Do you want to watch some tele, there’s only one reunion film left,” said Remus.

“Cool,” said Beth skipping down from the table and rushing off to the sitting room.

“Oh Merlin,” sighed Sirius, “why do we have to watch Little House on the Prairie on the eve of my wedding?”

“Because Beth enjoys it, Theo is fascinated by the television, I enjoy it and you love all three of us.”

“You know what Remi,” sighed Sirius joining Remus on the sofa, “you’re right!”

Beth eagerly loaded the video tape into the video player and joined the others of the sofa.

Beth wasn’t quite so excited at the end of the tape though; her eyes were wide in horror.

“They blew up the town with dynamite!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah they did,” said Sirius his face split into a huge grin, “that was the best thing I’ve ever seen!”

“Ok gang,” chuckled Remus, “bed!”

Beth checked that she had packed properly for the next day. The suitcase was already packed for her trip to Greece, so all she had to do was pack her backpack for the plane.

She put her brand-new muggle passport into her front pocket. Theo and Beth’s brand-new passports had arrived by post that morning.

She also packed her tin of pencils, her sketchbook and her copy of the Odyssey, a spare jumper, and a small bag of sweets.

Theo knocked on her door, ever wary of Beth’s kneazle Guinevere.

“Come in,” called Beth as she did up her backpack.

“Beth,” said Theo from the doorway where he was wearing his pyjamas and dressing gown, “thanks.”

“What for,” giggled Beth as she looked up at him.

“For being nice to me when you didn’t have to be two years ago,” muttered Theo tugging at the dressing gown cord, “for asking me to join your study group and giving me first ever friends. And for giving me a home, a second chance at life.”

Beth got up from where she had been kneeling on the floor and pulled Theo in for a hug.

“You’re very welcome, but you don’t have to thank me. It’s the same thing that anyone else would have done.”

“No Beth it’s not,” said Theo shaking his head.

“Night Beth.”


	3. The Wedding

Beth spun around the room in the long pale gold dress which reached to just above her ankles even when she did have a pair of high heels on.

For once today she had left all her hair loose down her back.

“Wow!” stammered Theo looking at Beth in her dress.

Theo was wearing navy blue dress robes with a matching bow tie.

Beth blushed. She had been spinning around and letting the skirts spin out wildly around her. She hadn’t realised that anyone was watching.

“You two kids ready?” asked Sirius who was wearing burgundy dress robes.

Sirius’ mouth dropped open as he looked at his little girl. She wasn’t a little girl anymore.

“Um yes,” stammered Sirius, “er we should be getting going.”

They all grabbed their bags for the flight after the wedding, before fluing over to the Tonks’ where the wedding was being held.

The wedding was at the Tonks’ because they could hardly hold the wedding at Grimmauld place because of the fidelius charm, and Sirius’ cousin Andromeda was the closest thing that Sirius had to family.

Ted was waiting for them in the sitting room by the fire.

“We’re not late, are we?” asked Remus as he stepped out of the fire.

“You can’t be late Remus,” chuckled Ted as he placed all the bags in a corner, “it’s your own wedding!”

“Oh right of course,” laughed Remus nervously as he helped Beth brush ash off of her bridesmaid dress.

They all walked out to the garden where there was marque set up, which about sixty people were sitting in. Theo went to go sit next to Susan and the Bones, and Ted went to go sit with his own family in the front row.

“You ready?” asked Beth as she stood in front of them before walking up the aisle.

“I’ve been ready for sixteen years,” beamed Sirius.

“But if we’d got married then you couldn’t have been here,” chuckled Remus.

Beth beamed and walked down the aisle towards the front of the marque, followed by Remus and Sirius.

Beth stood aside as they reached the front and watched with rapture as Remus and Sirius exchanged their vows. Remus and Sirius looked younger than they had done in years. 

Remus looked like he had never attacked by Greyback, his face was shining so brightly you couldn’t see the scars. Sirius looked like he had sixteen years ago in the wedding photographs from Lily and James’ wedding before Azkaban, laughing with joy.

Then they exchanged rings, and finally joined hands. Beams of magic rang down both their arms until they met in the middle and intertwined. They had accepted each other’s magic and they were bound for life.

There was a round of applause, as the officiant disappeared, and the waiters arrived.

“Congratulations!” said Beth giving her Uncle’s huge hugs.

“Thank you Cariad,” chuckled Remus giving her a kiss.

“Go on, go enjoy yourself,” beamed Sirius.

Beth ran off to go talk to Susan, Ernie, and Theo. The Weasleys were standing not far away, including Bill and his date Fleur. Cedric was with his parents and the Tonks’.

“You look beautiful Beth!” exclaimed Susan giving Beth a hug.

“You always look beautiful, but that is just gorgeous!”

“Thanks Sus,” beamed Beth.

“Hey Beth!” said Neville who had been invited with his grandmother.

“You two looking forward to Greece?” asked Cedric as he came over with Tonks who had lilac hair today to match her dress robes.

“What isn’t there to look forward to?” asked Beth.

“Culture, sun,” nodded Theo.

“Beautiful islands, the clear blue sea,” agreed Beth.

“Sounds like you two can’t wait for the wedding to be over,” chuckled Tonks.

Beth and Susan went over to Mrs MacMillan and Mrs Bones.

Tim seemed to be playing a lively game of tag in the garden outside the marque with Fred, George and Ron who had all taken off their dress robes eagerly.

Mrs Bones was cooing over Ernie’s baby sister Lizzie.

“She’s so gorgeous,” beamed Mrs Bones as baby Lizzie giggled.

“Hmm,” nodded Mrs Macmillan as she took the baby back to feed her.

It was as Mrs Bones handed the baby back, that Beth noticed the sizeable baby bump.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you,” giggled Susan, “Mum’s pregnant, I’m going to have baby brother or sister in about September.”

“How did you forget to tell you girlfriend?” asked Mr Bones incredulously.

“We were a bit preoccupied,” blushed Susan, “what with you know the Tournament.”

“And Voldemort’s rebirth and stuff,” shrugged Ernie.

“Fair point,” chuckled Mr Bones.

Then came the meal, and after the meal came the speeches. All of the guests that had been invited were Sirius and Remus’ old friends from the Order and their families. In about two weeks they were all going to be meeting up again for the first meeting of the new Order. Not two days ago, Dumbledore had announced Voldemort’s rebirth to the Wizengamot. The Ministry in general might not believe him but all the guests here knew the truth.

Sirius stood up and talked through his amplified wand using the Sonorous charm.

“Friends,” beamed Sirius looking around, “before we begin the celebrations and dancing, I would first like to think for a moment. We all know what’s coming over the next few months and years, war is coming again.”

Neville gulped and Fleur looked slightly nervous.

“But I would like to think of the friends who are no longer with us, or could not be here today,” added Remus.

“Frank and Alice who would loved to have been here today,” said Remus.

Neville and Augusta Longbottom nodded their heads.

“Fabian and Gideon Prewitt,” said Sirius.

“And of course the Bone’s,” said Remus, “Emily, Richard, Edgar, Charlotte, Jane, Michael and Sarah.”

“Never forgetting Lily and James Potter,” finished Sirius

“We lost countless others,” said Sirius, “and now he’s back. It is our job to make sure that they didn’t die in vain!”

Sirius banged his fist on the table and several people clapped.

“But for tonight there shall be no fighting,” said Remus.

“For tonight we party!” exclaimed Sirius.

Fred and George whooped for joy.

“I’m not quite sure where this tradition started,” chuckled Remus, “but it is rumoured, that to assure a marriage is happy a wedding must have music.”

“More specifically,” beamed Sirius, “The Village People.”

Sirius waved his wand and the tables moved aside. Sirius waved his wand again, and The Village People’s YMCA began to blare throughout the marque.

The marque was soon full of people dancing and gyrating, not the dignified dancing seen at the Yule Ball.

All too soon, however, the family had to leave otherwise they’d miss their flight.

The guests waved them away, as the new family dissapparated to the airport with their luggage.


	4. Greece

They apparated to the airport, where they checked they bags and then boarded the plane.

“How do we know that this metal bird won’t just fall out of the sky?” asked Theo nervously.

“Theo, I have been on one of these before,” said Remus calmly, “it’s perfectly safe.”

“Most of the time,” added Sirius as he did up his seatbelt.

Beth and Theo looked at each half terrified as the plane began to move.

Once the plane was in the air, Beth reopened her eyes and got out her sketchbook to distract herself. Theo was helping her choose which pictures to draw.

Beth was particularly enjoying the different Greek gods in all their splendor, especially the goddess Athene.

Thankfully before too long the plane landed in Athens and they collected their bags and picked up their rental car. It was already ten o’clock at night, and they were getting up before dawn the next day.

They drove to the hotel and settled into their rooms. Beth and Theo’s room had two single beds, and Beth fell asleep almost instantly.

Next thing Beth knew Sirius was shaking her awake.

“Come on get up sleepy heads.”

“Alright,” grumbled Theo.

Beth got dressed quickly in a pair of shorts and yellow t-shirt before doing her two plaits.

Theo passed her the sun cream and they both put it on, not wanting to get burnt on the first day of their holiday.

Beth packed her backpack quickly with her sketchbook and pencils and a pair of sunglasses.

“You two ready to conquer the Acropolis?” asked Remus poking his head around the door.

“Ready,” beamed Beth as she put on her backpack.

“Yep,” said Theo.

They all left the hotel, the crescent moon was still shining brightly in the sky, just beginning to set, so the sun could take over.”

They climbed through the cobbled streets of ancient Athens and then climbed the great hill of the Acropolis just as dawn approached.

“Turn around,” beamed Sirius as they reached the top.

The dawns light pink and orange glow bathed the whole city in a warm light. Sirius quickly got out his camera and took a picture of the sunrise over the ancient city.

They looked at the sunrise for a while, before eventually looking around the Parthenon, and the temple of Nike.

Before they walked down from the Acropolis, Beth sketched the Parthenon in all its glory.

That afternoon they went to the Parthenon museum, where the sculptures were kept, so that they could see them in greater detail. Beth spent hours on end sketching out the marbles and the different depictions of the Greek Gods.

They spent a few more days in Athens, and then they packed up the rooms, and moved onto Delphi.

“It is believed that divination had its foundations here,” said Remus as they climbed up to the temple, “with the Delphic oracle. People used to come from all the way around the empire to ask the oracle their questions.”

Beth could see why; Beth had never seen something so beautiful in her life. The crashing waves of the clear blue sea hitting the beautiful shore of Delphi. It was just so perfect, but a natural beauty, there was flowers growing everywhere.

Another day, they visited Ithaca and looked around the homeland of Odysseus. Everywhere they went, Sirius took hundreds of photographs, and Beth sketched the ancient temples and marble statues.

But the best thing happened on the last night of the holiday. At dusk, they went down to the shores at Delphi in swimming costumes. They went exploring caves and waterfalls by the moonlight.

It was Beth and Theo’s first ever holiday, and they didn’t want it to end. 

“Can we go on holiday every year?” asked Beth as they got back onto the plane at Athens.

“Of course sweetheart,” chuckled Remus.

“Could we go to Italy next year?” asked Theo enthusiastically.

“We’ll have to see,” chortled Sirius.

The happy family got back to Grimmauld Place that evening, very tired, Sunkissed and wonderfully happy.


	5. The First Meeting

The next day Beth slept in, she was just so tired from her fortnight away. Suddenly at ten o’clock she jerked awake. She had just remembered something. 

Tonight was the first meeting of The Order of the Phoenix, and that meant that the Weasleys were going to be arriving in just a few hours.

Beth hopped out of bed and started skipping around the house getting ready for the guests. She helped Dobby and Kreacher make up all the beds. She placed fresh flowers in vases in the rooms for Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Percy’s room which was going to be on the top floor away from all the chaos now had a huge tower of history books, which Beth thought Percy might enjoy and they had found whilst going through the library.

“Hello!” called a voice from downstairs.

“They’re here!” exclaimed Beth rushing down the stairs.

“Who’s here?” asked Theo poking his head around his door as she rushed past his room.

Theo ran down the stairs after her and they nearly crashed into the Weasleys at the bottom of the stairs.

“Calm down you two,” chuckled Remus, “they’re going to be here for the rest of the Summer.”

“Ginny!” exclaimed Beth giving her friend a hug.

“Hi Beth,” giggled Ginny.

“Have you had your ears pierced?” asked Beth impressed.

“It’s so great to see you!”

“And what are the rest of us?” asked Fred.

“Chopped liver?” agreed George.

“Don’t be silly,” giggled Beth giving them both hugs.

“Greece clearly suits you,” beamed Percy, “you all look wonderful.”

They showed everyone up to their bedrooms, Arthur and Molly were in Sirius parent’s old room, Ginny was sharing with Beth. Ron was in a room next to Theo’s and was sharing with Bill, Fred and George were sharing the other room on the fourth floor, and Percy was on the fifth floor on his own so he could get some privacy to work sometimes.

Beth’s room was quite large so it hadn’t been difficult to fit an extra bed in for Ginny.

“Your room is so pretty,” gushed Ginny tracing the decorations on the wall and looking out the window.

“And I still love this quilt,” beamed Ginny. Beth’s photo quilt she had been given for Christmas was on Ginny’s bed.

Beth helped Ginny unpack as they Beth told Ginny all about Greece.

“If you two have finished nattering like a pair of gossiping hens,” said Fred.

“People have started arriving downstairs,” said George.

Beth and Ginny both leapt off of Beth’s bed and rushed down the stairs and to the sitting room. The meetings would usually be held in the kitchen, but with it being the first meeting, there were going to be a lot of people there.

All the Bones’ were there including Amelia, the MacMillans with their children, even baby Lizzie, Augusta Longbottom who had brought Neville with her, several of Beth’s professors, Snape, McGonagall and Hagrid, the real Mad Eye Moody, not the Polyjuice version Beth thought she had known for the last year, and of course Dumbledore himself. There were some people that Beth had never met but had heard of and recognised from their younger versions from their photographs, a tall dark man with a hooped earing Kingsley Shacklebolt, a kind looking woman who now looked about fifty Hestia Jones, tiny Deadalus Diggle. 

Some people were joining tonight, all seven of the Nightshades were there, the Diggorys Fleur Delacour, Penelope Clearwater, Tonks herself who had been too young to join last time as well as Bill, and Percy Weasley.

There was frantic talking, most of them had only met up two weeks earlier but still enjoyed a good catch up.

“Come on Beth,” said Remus pulling her into the room, “there’s lots of people who want to meet you.”

“Kingsley,” said Remus leading Beth off.

“Remus!” beamed Kingsley giving Remus a pat on the back.

“Hows married life treating you? Sorry I couldn’t join you for the wedding, but someone had to stay in the office.”

“Wonderfully thank you,” beamed Remus, “this is Beth.”

“It is an honour,” said Kingsley shaking her hand.

“Likewise,” said Beth, “Remus and Sirius have told me so much about you.”

“Best auror they ever knew,” said Beth.

“Apart from me of course,” grunted Moody, as he clunked over.

Kinglsey chuckled and greeted his old friend warmly.

“This is Hestia Jones,” said Remus introducing her, “and Deadalus Diggle,” before moving on to talk to Mrs Longbottom.

“Miss Potter,” squeaked Deadalus shaking her hand enthusiastically, “can’t believe I’m meeting you at last!”

“Calm down Deadalus,” said Hestia calmly clearly used to dealing with Deadalus, “she’s just a perfectly normal girl.”

“A perfectly normal girl, who has defeated You Know Who,” said Fred.

“Four times,” added George.

“Fought a basalisk,” continued Fred.

“And won the tri wizard tournament,” finished George.

“And you too must be Fred and George,” said Hestia trying not to laugh at the twins finishing each other’s sentences.

“What gave it away?” asked Fred his face splitting into a huge grin.

“Because you’re exactly like your uncles,” laughed Hestia.

“We take that as the greatest compliment,” beamed George who had often heard who much chaos Fabian and Gideon used to chaos.

“Right!” called Moody over an amplified wand.

“We’ve got a meeting to get on with,” he said firmly, “anyone who hasn’t left school get out now please.”

“We’re of age!” called Nick and Nigel.

“Yeah!” agreed Fred and George.

“You’re still at school,” said Molly.

“Couldn’t we just drop out of school,” suggested Fred.

“And join the order now?” finished George.

“Over my dead body!” threatened Molly getting out her wand.

“That’s a pretty good idea you know,” said Nick beaming.

“Scoot the lot of you,” said David Nightshade firmly.

Nigel opened his mouth to argue.

“Now boys!” said Athena Nightshade raising her eyebrows.

There was a significant amount of grumbling as the children as traipsed out into the corridor.

Ernie took his baby sister and ushered Tim out of the room with him.

Fred knelt down to listen at the keyhole.

“Further than that!” called Sirius.

“How did he know I was there?” asked Fred as they walked up to the third floor.

“Padfoot the omniscient knows everything,” said Beth.

“All hail Padfoot the omniscient!” called Nick, Nigel, Fred and George.

“Further than that!” yelled Sirius.

“Jesus Fucking Christ you were right!” exclaimed Ernie.

“Jesus Fucking Christ,” laughed Tim.

“Oh shit!” muttered Ernie banging his head against the wall.

“And who is this dashing young man?” asked Nick smiling at Tim.

“I’m Tim,” beamed Tim.

“My little brother,” laughed Ernie, “you’re starting Hogwarts soon aren’t you?”

“Ok little Timmy,” said Fred looking Tim in the eye, “what house do we not want be in?”

“Slytherin,” said Tim.

“And what house do we want to be in?” asked George.

“Gryffindor!” exclaimed Tim.

“Forget the baby,” said Fred.

“You’ve got the perfect kid right here,” agreed George.

“But Lizzie’s so cute,” cooed Beth as Lizzie played with her hair.

“Girls they’re so stupid,” said Ron.

“I just wish we could join now,” said Cedric longingly wanting to be in the meeting with his parents and girlfriend.

“I know what you mean Ced,” sighed Fred.

“It’s alright for you lot,” groaned Ron, “you can join in a year.”

“I’ve got to wait four whole years!” moaned Ginny.

“Tim’s got to wait eight,” muttered Ernie.

“It’s too dangerous,” said Susan, “we’re not ready!”

“Yeah but we want to help,” said Artie.

“There’s got to be something we can do,” sighed Beth.

“Wish I could join now,” said Neville.

That surprised Beth slightly, Neville wasn’t always the bravest.

“Why do you want to join Nev?” asked Artie.

“I want to take my parents place, make them proud” said Neville.

“Ha that’s kind of funny,” muttered Theo.

“What’s so funny about his parents being in St. Mungos?” snapped Ron.

“No I didn’t mean it that way!” stammered Theo.

“It’s funny because I want to join for the opposite reason. Because my Dad would hate it, and it would give me a chance to undo some of the work that him and his cronies are doing.”

“That’s a really good reason Theo,” said Cedric, “very honourable.”

“You sure you’re a Slytherin?” smirked Fred.

“I want to join to get revenge on my family,” said Susan, “some of them were just children, one of them was smaller than Lizzie.”

“I think we should make a pact,” said Cedric.

They all turned to look at Cedric.

“When we all leave Hogwarts we’ll join the order, to help bring down You Know Who and his followers.”

“Seems fair enough to me,” said Ginny.

Beth put her hand in the air, it seemed a bit formal but she didn’t want to disturb anyone.

Cedric nodded at her.

“If the Defence teachers the same quality as usaul,” said Beth.

“What you mean shit?” asked Nick.

“Hey Remus was good,” protested Ernie.

“Yeah Remus was good,” agreed Nick, “anyway go on.”

“I think if the teacher is terrible, we should try and form a defence group so that when we do leave school we’ll be properly trained in duelling and we can join the war immediately.”

“That’s brilliant Beth!” exclaimed Susan.

Cedric passed around a sheet of parchment and all fourteen of them signed it, everyone from Cedric the eldest to little Tim.

“So now we’ve got that sorted,” said Fred, “why don’t we try out the extendable ears.”

“They need testing,” said George.

“I can’t think of a better thing to use them for,” beamed Nick as Nigel got a mass of extendable ears out of his jeans pocket.

The four of them hung the ears over the bannisters and lowered them.

Four identical grins split onto their faces, they worked!

“What are they talking about?” asked Ginny.

“Voldemort’s rebirth,” whispered Nick making notes as he listened.

“What are those?” asked Tim.

“Extendable ears,” explained Nigel as he handed one to Tim, Cedric and Ron.

“You can use them to listen in one of conversations,” said George.

“I’ve been trying to convince Mum to let me cut my hair,” said Artie demonstrating a pixie cut.

“Oh that looks really nice,” exclaimed Susan.

“You’ll always be beautiful to me,” beamed Ginny giving Artie a long kiss.

“Stop snogging,” groaned Ron, “we’re trying to listen.”

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Ron before pulling Artie off to her and Beth’s room.

“You seen your parents recently Nev?” asked Beth.

“We just got back from France, we were going to go tomorrow,” said Neville, “going to show them the holiday snaps.”

“Um Nev, can I come with you, Remus and Sirius have been meaning to visit.”

“Would you really want to?” asked Neville excitedly.

“I mean they won’t recognise you or anything, but its always nice for them to get visitors you know,” he jabbered.

“We’d love to come,” beamed Beth.

“I’m going to Tracy’s tomorrow,” said Theo, “I’ll have to come another time.”

“Mission avert, mission avert!” whispered Fred frantically as the meeting came to an end.

They yanked the extendable ears back from over the staircase as fast as they could, not wanting to get caught.

“You lot can come down now!” Molly called up the stairs.

The two sets of twins grinned at each other with looks of relief, their first test mission had been a success. The ears worked apart from a few kinks to be worked out, and they hadn’t been caught.

“Come on Lizzie,” said Ernie picking his sister up from where she had been playing on the floor with Theo.

“Let’s go find your mummy.”

“Mummy,” grinned Lizzie.

“That’s right little sis, mummy, and I’m Ernie.”

“Erny,” said Lizzie turning her head curiously as if experimenting.

“That’s right!” beamed Ernie putting Lizzie on his hip as they headed downstairs.

“She can say my name!” exclaimed Ernie enthusiastically as they went downstairs.

“Can she now?” asked Mr MacMillan.

“That’s my big girl!” said Mr MacMillan pinching his daughter’s cheek.

“Bye Nick, Nig,” sighed Fred giving Nick and Nigel a hug.

“Goodbye Ced,” said George dramatically tears coming to his eyes.

“May god bless you!” they both sobbed.

“For Merlin’s sake!” muttered Molly.

“Behave yourself, they’ll be here twice a week!”

“Oh yeah!” said Fred stopping the fake sobs.

“See ya!” said George waving cheerfully.

Most people started to leave to go home, including the Macmillan’s, the Diggory’s, the Bones’, and the Nightshades.

“How was the meeting?” asked Ginny clinging onto Bill.

“What did you talk about?” asked Ron.

“I’m not supposed to say!” chuckled Bill.

“We’re sharing a room!” said Ron, “you’ve got to tell me!”

“Later,” said Bill looking over at his mother meaningfully.

“Thanks Bill you’re the best,” beamed Ron.

“Now go away both of you,” said Bill, as he went to say goodbye to Fleur.

“Uncle Remus!” exclaimed Beth launching herself on him.

“Woah there Cariad!” chuckled Remus putting her down gently.

“I was only gone half an hour!”

“I missed you,” Beth giggled.

“I missed you too princess,” said Remus giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“See you next week Remus,” chuckled Kingsley.

“Uncle Remus?” asked Beth, “can we go to St. Mungos tomorrow?”

“What?” asked Remus.

“We’re visiting Mum and Dad,” explained Neville, “can you come too?”

“Oh um, you’ll have to ask your grandmother Neville but I think so yes.”

“Thanks Uncle Remus!” beamed Beth giving him another huge hug before running off with Neville.

“Gran! Gran!” said Neville running over to his Grandmother.

“Wait Neville,” said Augusta who was talking to Hestia.

Neville bit his lip and waited as patiently as he could.

“What is it dear?” 

“Can Beth come with us tomorrow, her Uncles want to see Mum and Dad?”

“Are you sure you want to come dear?” asked Augusta to Beth.

Beth nodded eagerly.

“Of course you can dear,” said Augusta, “come on Neville we’d best get going.”

“See you at the next meeting Hestia.”

“Can we eat now?” Ron begged whose stomach was grumbling.

“Please Mum!”

“Yes, alright Ronald!” said Molly shaking her head as she went to help Kreacher with the dinner.

With eight Weasleys, the dinner table was much more full and cheerful that night. Beth and Ginny stayed up half the night gossiping and doing each others hair. It was going to be the best Summer Beth had ever had!


	6. A Visit to the Closed Ward

Beth and Ginny were woken up the next morning by a large bang!

“What the hell!” screamed Sirius from the next room.

“Fred George get down here!” called Mr Weasley.

“If you two have been setting off fireworks again!” yelled Mrs Weasley.

“Sorry everyone!” called Fred and George.

“Fireworks?” asked Beth drowsily.

“Yeah,” yawned Ginny, “Fred and George have been experimenting with Nick and Nigel, I think they’re trying to outdo filibusters.”

“But why do they have to set them off at six o’clock in the morning?” grumbled Beth.

“Don’t ask me,” muttered Ginny going back to sleep.

“I think I’m going to have a word with Sirius, Fred and George might need to learn the muffliato charm, not so they can have secret conversations, but so they don’t wake us all up!”

“Seconded,” muttered Ginny drowsily.

Beth sighed and got out of bed, as she was awake, she might as well get up.

“Hey Beth?” asked Ginny rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, “can we go shopping today, I need someone to show me around London.”

“Sorry Gin,” said Beth as she pinned her plaits, “I’m visiting the Longbottoms with Nev.”

“Oh yeah I forget,” muttered Ginny somewhat awkwardly.

“Well um, say hi from me.”

“Ginny,” sighed Beth, “they don’t even recognise their own son, as far as they’re aware Ginevra Weasley is four months old.”

“Oh yeah,” said Ginny laughing.

Beth shook her head as she pulled on a t-shirt and fetched her cloak out of the wardrobe. She needed a new cloak, her old one had outgrown her. Quite a lot of her clothes had outgrown her, but Tonks had promised to take her and Ginny shopping before their birthdays.

Beth and Ginny both headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and a very foolish looking Fred and George were already there.

“Morning Gred Forge,” greeted Ginny cheerfully, “tomorrow could you please try a more traditional method. Perhaps an alarm clock?”

“Oh trick alarm clocks!” exclaimed Fred enthusiastically.

“Great idea! Thanks Gin!”

Mrs Weasley whipped her head away from the frying pan to glare at her sons.

“Only joking Mum!” laughed Fred and George.

“How are you dear?” asked Mrs Weasley smiling kindly at Beth as she served bacon and eggs, “you’re looking a little peaky.”

“I’m fine thanks,” said Beth forcing herself to smile as she ate her breakfast.

In all honesty, Beth was happy for the fireworks as it cut her graveyard nightmares short.

“Morning Cariad,” said Remus kissing Beth on the forehead as he sat down next to her.

“I’ve spoken to the healer at St Mungos,” he muttered so no one else could hear, “they’re putting you aside some sleeping potions and we’re going to pick them up whilst we’re visiting the Longbottoms.”

Beth opened her mouth in protest, but Remus just winked and pointed under his eyes. He had shadows under his eyes as the full moon was coming up, and Beth knew she had shadows too. 

She knew it was best not to argue with him, Uncle Remus wasn’t usually stubborn, that was Sirius’ job. But he was stubborn about her health.  
Not long after they finished their breakfasts, Mrs Longbottom and Neville came spinning out of the place.

“Would you like some breakfast Augusta, Neville?” asked Mrs Weasley.

“No thank you,” said Mrs Longbottom aloofly as she straightened her hat, “we don’t have time.”

“Thank you,” mouthed Neville smiling at Mrs Weasley.

“If we go early, it won’t be as crowded,” Mrs Longbottom explained.

“We might even be able to stay longer!” beamed Neville.

“Sounds like a plan,” said Sirius finishing off his coffee and doing up his cloak.

They all headed over to the fireplace and flued over to St. Mungos. As it was only eight thirty, most of the people in the corridors were the healers arriving for work.

“They’re on the permanent ward,” explained Mrs Longbottom as they walked up the stairs.

They reached a door marked permanent spell damage, and Beth felt a tight grip on her hand, and she flinched slightly. But then she realised that no one was hurting her, Neville looked terrified and was clutching onto her wrist. She squeezed his hand back and he smiled at her.

“When did you last see them?”

“Christmas,” muttered Neville.

“Well let’s go see them then,” said Beth encouragingly as she went into the ward first holding Neville’s hand. The adults stood back for a while, walking behind them.

“They’re over here,” said Neville quietly walking over to the furthest beds in the ward. 

Most of the beds weren’t occupied, and hardly anyone had a neighbour in the next bed. But right at the end of the ward were two occupied beds. 

The two people in the beds seemed completely oblivious to each other, it was as if they weren’t even there. They both had greying hair and looked very skinny and tired. They looked like they had to be in their late sixties at least, but Beth knew that Frank and Alice Longbottom were only two years older her own parents and were actually only thirty-seven.

Neville sat down between the two beds in one of the chairs between his parents.

“Hi Mum,” he said quietly, “hi Dad.”

There was no answer, Neville might as well have been invisible.

Beth had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying. But she pulled herself together and took the seat next to Neville.

“Hello Alice,” she said cautiously, worried that Alice wouldn’t respond.

Alice Longbottom turned to look at her slowly.

“Lily,” whispered Alice in barley above a whisper.

Beth opened her mouth to say something, but Alice seemed to ignore her.

Mrs Longbottom, Sirius and Remus were standing a few metres away, and Sirius tried to run over to his old friends, but Mrs Longbottom stopped them. This was the first time that Alice had talked in nearly fourteen years.

Neville was in a state of shock, he had no idea what was going on.

“Lily!” said Alice louder, tears rolling down her face.

Neville looked at her somewhat warily.

“Play along,” whispered Remus who had been watching the whole thing from a few metres away.

“Hello Alice,” said Beth gulping away her own tears.

“You look different,” said Alice touching Beth’s hair.

“I’m growing it out, and it sort of just changed colours,” said Beth.

“Pretty,” said Alice stroking one of the plaits.

“And who is your friend?”

Beth looked at Neville and tried to think of the best way to explain it.

“This is Frank, Frank Longbottom. You remember Frank, he’s the other Gryffindor prefect.”

“He’s um, your husband.”

“Frank,” said Alice smiling softly, “as handsome as the day we met.”

Neville looked slightly flabbergasted, his own mother was flirting with him.

“Hi, er Alice. How are you?”

“Tired,” sighed Alice weakly, “so tired.”

“Maybe you should get some rest dear,” suggested Neville.

“Don’t go!” said Alice a hint of desperation in her voice.

“We’re not going anywhere,” said Neville firmly.

Alice stroked one of Beth’s plaits again.

“Would you like me to do your hair?” asked Beth gently.

Alice smiled at her and her eyes lit up like stars for the first time in years.

Beth sat down on the bed next to Alice and gently brushed out Alice’s grey tangled hair.

Neville sat down at the end of the bed and started chatting animatedly about all his favourite plants. Alice didn’t understand everything he was saying, but it was just nice to see her Frank so happy.

Whilst Neville and Beth were talking to Alice, Remus and Sirius went over to Frank’s bed. Frank didn’t recognise Sirius, but he thought he recognised Remus.

“Lyall?” asked Frank curiously.

“How did you get so hurt?” asked Frank tracing Remus’ scars all over his face.

“Duelling,” he shrugged.

“Who came off worst?” asked Frank.

“The deatheater,” beamed Remus, “packed him straight off to Azkaban.”

“Good on you,” laughed Frank. It was a fairly feeble laugh, as if he hadn’t laughed in fourteen years but he seemed happy at least.

When they had been there for an hour or so, one of the healers came over to the two beds.

“I’m very sorry,” she said kindly, “but Mr and Mrs Longbottom need their sleep.”

Remus nodded in understanding and said goodbye to Frank.

“I’ll bring you the Daily prophet next time, you can help me with the crossword!”

“Me, help you! I’ll end up finishing it on my own,” chuckled Frank.

“Goodbye Alice,” said Beth giving Alice a hug.

“Bye Mum,” said Neville before covering his mouth. He hadn’t meant for it slip out.

“Neville,” she asked curiously as if remembering a distant memory.

“Where’s Neville?”

“Remus, James and Sirius are looking after him with Beth,” Beth assured her, “he’s fine.”

Alice nodded before settling herself into her pillows and closing her eyes contentedly.

They got off the ward and back to Grimmauld Place as quickly as they could none of them saying a word.

“What the hell just happened?” asked Sirius half collapsing into one of the kitchen chairs.

“I don’t know,” mumbled Mrs Longbottom having lost her decorum and rigidity. She seemed close to breaking into tears.

“Their memories seem to be returning but only partially,” said Remus slowly still trying to process everything, “they seem to be stuck when they lost their memories.”

“It’s something rather than nothing,” said Mrs Longbottom dabbing at the tears running from her eyes.

“Could this have something to do with Barty Crouch Jr.?” muttered Beth in barley above a whisper. 

That man gave her nightmares too, the day he had taught her the unforgiveable curses, and after Voldemort’s rebirth when she had been locked in his office alone with him.

“How do you mean Cariad?” asked Remus putting an arm around her.

“This is a memory thing, right? What if the memory is connected to the soul?”

“Right,” muttered Sirius not understanding.

“And last month,” Beth continued.

“Crouch lost his soul to the dementors!” exclaimed Remus.

Sirius shuddered at the thought of the dementors, that was what gave him nightmares.

“What are you all suggesting?” asked Mrs Longbottom.

“That when Barty Crouch lost his soul to the dementors, Frank and Alice got a part of their minds back,” explained Remus.

“So, if the Lestranges lose their souls to the dementors,” said Neville slowly, “my parents might get their minds back?”

“It’s a possibility Nev,” said Sirius patting him on the back.

Neville smiled weakly, tears in his eyes. Even the possibility of his parents having their minds back was something they’d given up on hoping for years ago.

“It might not have to be the dementors, I think it’s the death of the soul,” said Remus, “I think the same thing would happen if the Lestranges died.”

“Anybody want to go on a little fieldtrip to Azkaban?” asked Sirius only half joking.

“We could slip poison into my charming cousins’ porridge.”

Remus gave Sirius one of his famous death glares and Sirius smiled innocently forgetting the whole idea of a fieldtrip.

The Longbottoms headed home soon after that, and Kreacher started bustling around the kitchen helped by Mrs Weasley.

“Mistress Beth looks tired,” said Kreacher concernedly.

“Would Mistress like her favourite French onion soup?”

“Yes please,” she said grinning weakly.

“One bowl of soup and then bed,” said Remus firmly.

“It’s twelve o’clock,” she interjected.

Remus fished in his cloak and pulled out a parcel of bottles of sleeping draught which he slammed down on the table. At one tablespoon a dose, there was enough there to last her several months.

“I wouldn’t argue with him,” said Sirius cautiously, “he’s in one of his moods.”

Beth giggled as Sirius kissed her on the forehead and everyone else came in for lunch.

She barley had time to finish her lunch, before Remus started to shepherd Beth up to bed.

Beth got changed into her pyjamas and realised just how tired she was as she flopped down on top of her bed.

Remus shook his head as he came into to give her sleeping potion.

“Come here Cariad,” he muttered picking her up carefully and pulling back her duvet.

He placed her back down on the bed and tucked her in carefully.

“Can you sit up for a moment for me poppet, I need you to take you medicine.”

“Hmmm,” she mumbled sitting up and opening her mouth before swallowing the potion in one gulp.

“There’s a good girl,” he chuckled tucking her in carefully and kissing her on the forehead.

“Sweet dreams little one.”


	7. In Which Beth is Talked About Rather Than To

The Weasleys had gone home for a few days, to pack up the last of the last of their belongings, and a lot of their friends had gone holiday for a week or so. They were all going to back in time for the end of the month for Neville and Beth’s birthdays, but at the moment it was very boring at Grimmauld place for Beth and Theo. 

They weren’t allowed in the meetings, but Cedric was helping them test out the extendable ears, not that they heard much in the meetings that Sirius didn’t tell them later, but it was a good way to test if they worked or not.

Other than testing out Fred and George’s trick sweets, the fever fudge had left Cedric with a bright green rash in a very inconvenient place so definitely needed a lot of work.

But although helping the Weasleys testing their products was certainly fun, they weren’t allowed to leave the house especially not on their own, so it felt a bit like they were under house arrest.

This was partly because Voldemort was back, and for all they know Malfoy had told him where Grimmauld Place was so they’d have a vague idea where they were living so if Voldemort was looking for Beth it wouldn’t exactly be difficult. Not to mention the fact, that Mr Nott might be trying to find Theo to drag him back home to join the deatheaters.

There was also the problem that the Daily Prophet had been printing some very nasty rumours about Beth for the last month. Mainly about how she was mentally unstable, but there were also suggestions that she had only won the Triwizard Tournament through cheating and even using illegal spells on the other contestants. So whenever Beth did go to magical London such as Diagon Alley or even St Mungos to visit Frank and Alice she got a lot of funny looks and people were staring at her.

Beth and Theo were starting to feel a bit fed up, and there was another meeting tonight.

“Uncle Remus,” sighed Beth, “please can we go out?”

“No,” said Remus firmly as he sorted out some paperwork for the meeting.

“But we’re bored,” groaned Theo.

“Can’t we just go and pick up some dinner,” pleaded Beth, “that’s only a few streets away.”

“Go on Remi,” said Sirius backing up the kids as usual.

“No!” said Remus, “if Cedric was here it would be different, but he’s studying tonight!”

“We’ll come straight back,” said Theo, “bring our wands and everything.”

“We wont stop to talk to anyone!” agreed Beth.

“Have you both finished your homework?” asked Remus suspiciously.

“Yes!” they nodded.

They had been so bored they had even finished all their homework that afternoon even though they had a mountain of it.

“Oh for Merlins sake,” muttered Remus fishing some muggle notes out of his wallet. He knew when he was defeated.

“Off you go,” said Remus shaking his head.

“And if you see anyone walking down the road without a nose, run the other way!” called Sirius as they left.

It was a warm night so they didn’t even need jackets, and it was only half past five. They’d be back before the meeting barley even started.

They walked down the road talking cheerfully about everything they wanted to do now they had finished their homework.

“I want to look through the library,” said Theo.

“Percy wants us to help him go through all of Regulus’ old history books, some of them are hundreds of years old and are family heirlooms according to Sirius.”

“That’s so cool,” gushed Theo.

If any of the others were here, they certainly wouldn’t have thought that flicking through ancient tomes was ‘cool’ but Theo and Beth because they loved history.

They went into the Chinese restaurant and bought enough food for the family, and a little extra in case anyone wanted to stay for dinner. They even got an extra bag of prawn crackers from the restaurant owner because he was so nice.

They had walked the long way to the take away down the Highstreet, but now they were laden down with bags, they wanted to take a shortcut. It just so happened that there was one, they had found it last week with Fred and George. If you went down a couple of backstreets and alleyways, you got back to the house in a third of the time.

Beth and Theo were chatting away animatedly as they turned into another alleyway.

“Who do you thinks going to be Head Boy?” asked Theo.

“Well Cedric obviously, but I don’t know about the girls,” said Beth.

They were about to start talking about prefects, when a sudden chill came over them, and the alleyway which had before been well lit by the sun was practically pitch black.

Beth started to shiver, and she knew that soon she was going to hear the haunting screams of her parents.

“Theo,” whispered Beth trying to listen out for raspy breathing.

“Get your wand out.”

“What?”

“Lumos!” she called and her wand light shone like a torch on two hooded figures.

“Fucking hell,” muttered Theo dropping the bags of take away he had been carrying. Beth had already dropped hers when she felt the presence of the dementors.

They started to glide towards her and Theo, and a skeletal hand reached out and grabbed Beth by the throat, and the dementor started to suck out her soul.

Beth closed her eyes and thought about when she was adopted by Remus and Lyall a little over four years ago.

“Expecto Patronum!” she yelled.

A wolf cub came bursting out of the wand and attacked the dementor holding Beth and eventually drove both dementors clear out of the alleyway.

“Quick thinking,” said Theo getting his breath back, “you just saved our lives!”

“We should get back,” stammered Theo looking around checking there weren’t anymore.

“What about the food?” asked Beth looking at the bags of dropped dinner.

“Hang that, we were just attacked by dementors. Come on Beth!”

Theo practically dragged Beth back to the house, because Beth seemed to be in a state of shock.

When they got back to Grimmauld Place, there was a meeting happening in the kitchen and Theo and Beth went rushing down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Remus!” they yelled as they raced into the packed kitchen, “Sirius!”

It wasn’t the busiest of meetings, but the three Tonks’ were there, Kingsley, Mad Eye Moody, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and of course Remus and Sirius.

“Theodore! Elizabeth!” said Remus sternly, “you know the rules, you’re not supposed ot be here! There’s a meeting going on!”

Beth and Theo knew they were in trouble, there were two give away signs, Remus had just used their full names and his eyes were burning like fires.

Beth finally burst into tears, the evenings events washing over her. Remus puled her in close for a hug, thinking that Beth was upset because he had shouted at her.

“They are clearly distressed,” said Dumbledore, “there might be something wrong.”

“What’s up Lilybeth?” asked Sirius.

“Dementors,” mumbled Beth.

“What?” snapped Snape.

“Dementors, they were down an alleyway,” said Theo, “they tried to kiss us.”

“Dementors!” said Kingsley, “in the middle of London?”

“How, why?” asked Tonks.

“I think the question should be who,” interjected Snape.

“More specifically You Know Who,” agreed Moody.

“You Know Who’s sending dementors after our kids?” asked Remus whipping his head away from where he had been trying to comfort Beth.

“Are you two alright?” asked Remus checking their foreheads for clamminess and holding them both close.

“They’re fine Remus,” said Andromeda calmly.

“We’d know if they’d lost their souls,” said Moody abruptly, “they would have ended up worse than the Longbottom’s.”

There were several sharp intakes of breath at even the thought of that. Beth shuddered in Remus’ arms.

At this moment, an owl seemed to appear from out of nowhere, and it dropped the letter in front of Beth before disappearing again.

“What the hell?” asked Sirius picking up the letter.

“It’s for you Lilybeth,” said Sirius confused.

Tonks looked at the letter, she recognised the wax seal, it was from the ministry. What could the ministry want so urgently from her? 

Unless of course the Ministry had decided to send their hate mail directly rather than through the prophet.

“You’re going to have to open it darling,” said Remus handing the letter to Beth who was still sobbing.

Beth shook her head frantically.

“I’ll open it,” said McGonagall shaking her head at how the event of the evening seemed to be going.

“They’ve sent you a warning for using underage magic,” she said stiffly hardly believing her eyes.

“Apparently, if you do as little as turn on the light using magic outside of school within the next three years, you’re expelled.”

There were several cries of outrage from throughout the room.

“They can’t do that,” said Ted, “she was defending herself.”

“I’m just surprised that they’re not expelling her outright,” said Snape.

“Well sometimes even the ministry is not above the law,” said Dumbledore looking at anyone apart from Beth, “they couldn’t expel her, she had no prior offence.”

“They were very lucky,” Kingsley nodded solemnly, “next time it might be worse, he might even send inferi!”  
“He’s been known to in the past,” agreed Dumbledore.

“What are inferi?” asked Theo.

Dumbledore looked at Theo, as if he had only just remembered that Theo and Beth were actually in the room.

“Theo,” said Sirius patting him on the back, “you should get going, we’ll talk later alright mate?”

“You too Cariad,” said Remus drying the tears from Beth’s cheeks with his handkerchief, “we need to get on with the meeting.”

“What?” screamed Beth losing her temper, “so that you lot can talk about Theo and I behind our backs the moment we’re out of the room.”

“Go ahead! You’re already talking about as if we’re not even here!”

She rushed out of the room like a whirlwind leaving the door swinging behind her and Theo followed her somewhat awkwardly.

Beth dove under her bed, the only person who would bother to check for her down there was usually Susan, and sometimes Guinevere. 

She just wanted to be left alone, her and Theo had nearly just lost their souls, and she had nearly just been expelled but none of them seemed to care very much, they were more bothered about their stupid meeting. 

Remus cared, but even he prioritised their stupid meetings over her when it came down to it.

Beth heard Theo go through to his own room the floor above, he was clearly just going to leave her alone.

Guinevere did come and find Beth under the bed and licked the tears of Beth’s face and then snuggled in next to her.

Beth stayed under the bed for a while, stroking a contended Guinevere, trying not to think about how they were talking about her being attacked by Voldemort yet again downstairs.

There was a light knock on the door which she had slammed shut on the way in.

“Beth,” Remus called softly from the doorway.

“Beth Cariad, I know you’re in here, I’m sorry if you’re upset. Please just come out and talk to me.”

Beth stayed resolutely under the bed, but Guinevere slunk out from under the bed and twined herself around Remus’ legs looking for affection.

“Do you know where your mistress is Queen Guinevere?”

Remus knelt down on the floor and checked under the high bed, and he did indeed find Beth curled up down there with tear-stained cheeks.

“Sirius and Theo have gone out to get more food,” he explained, “everyone else has gone home.”

“Do you want to talk little one?”

Beth looked at Remus slightly warily for a second before nodding and climbing out from under the bed.

“That’s my girl,” he beamed kissing her on the forehead.

‘Now then whats up?” asked Remus gently putting his arm around her as they both leant against the headboard of the bed.

“Everyone just now, they were talking about me not to me,” she explained trying to stay calm.

“If I hadn’t known that spell, Theo and I could have ended up in the permanent spell damage ward with the Longbottoms, you heard Moody say so.”

“I’m not denying it,” muttered Remus.

“But not one person said well done, they just said we were lucky it wasn’t any worse.”

“I know Cariad,” sighed Remus stroking her hair, “but you were lucky, you are both safe. That doesn’t mean that we aren’t proud of you. Sirius and I will always be proud of you.”

“I know its just when I get talked about rather than to, it makes me feel like a child.”

“Sweetheart,” chuckled Remus, “you are a child.”

“I know that,” interjected Beth, “but that doesn’t mean that I haven’t faced as much as the other people in that meeting, much more than most.”

“I know,” he sighed, “but you shouldn’t have had to.”

“Dumbledore wouldn’t even look at me,” mumbled Beth.

“Well Dumbledore’s always been a bit weird,” whispered Remus conspiratorially.

Beth couldn’t help but laugh at Remus saying this, and before long Sirius and Theo got back from getting dinner.

“Sweet and Sour Chicken Balls,” said Sirius unpacking Beth’s dinner, “spring rolls, rice, and prawn crackers.”

“And,” said Remus back from the kitchen, “one carton of Florian and Fortescue’s Never Melt Popping Candy Ice Cream for afters. And you don’t have to share any of it.”

“Maybe we should get attacked by dementors more often,” chuckled Theo, “we get our favourite foods!”

“Maybe not such a good idea,” said Remus.

“Nott’s not got the best ideas,” said Sirius.

“And that was a Siriusly bad joke,” rebutted Theo smirking.

After dinner it was still only eight o’clock and they didn’t have anything the next day.

“Hey,” suggested Remus, “do you want to start The Waltons?”

“Oh Merlin’s bloody pants,” muttered Sirius, who had been hoping they would have forgotten about John Boy Fucking Walton. 

No such luck however, as Beth and Theo got started on their cartons of ice cream, Remus was getting the first tape of The Waltons loaded, and Beth loved it. It made her forget completely about the dementors and Voldemort for a while.

After the first two episodes they all headed up to bed.

“Goodnight Remus!” Beth heard Theo call down the banisters from the floor above.

“Goodnight Theo!” Remus called back, “Goodnight Beth!”

“Goodnight Remus,” laughed Beth as she got into bed, “good night Sirius!”

“Goodnight Beth,” groaned Sirius, “goodnight Theo!”

“Goodnight John Boy!” cackled Theo and Remus.

“Go to sleep!” yelled Sirius.


	8. The Thirtieth

Beth and Neville were sat in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place, and they both felt very strange. Remus, Sirius and Augusta were rearranging Beth and Neville’s appearances so that they looked more like their parents.

Mrs Longbottom had transfigured Neville’s nose so it was slightly more pointed like Frank’s, and Remus had changed Beth’s hair to a brighter red like Lily’s had been. 

They were even dressed somewhat like their parents, Beth was wearing a denim jacket with patches sewn on almost identical to the one Lily used to wear with a t-shirt and a short skirt and boots, Neville was wearing a brightly coloured t-shirt tucked into a pair of ripped jeans with a leather jacket over the top. 

They looked in the mirror, and it was terrifying how much they looked like Lily and Frank. It was almost as if it was fourteen years ago, and they were really in the room.

After what had happened earlier in the month, Neville knew that he didn’t want a fifteenth birthday party, all he wanted to do on his birthday was visit his parents. Remus was going to take them as he looked so much Lyall, and Frank thought that Remus was his father.

“Do you think we’ll do?” asked Beth pulling at a lock of her bright red hair.

“It’s startling,” said Sirius raising his eyebrows, “how few changes we’ve had to make to make you two your parent’s doppelgängers.”

They started to head down to the kitchen, where the flu was so they could go to St Mungo's. Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen preparing the lunch with Kreacher, and she dropped the large knife that she was holding.

“Bloody hell,” muttered Arthur sounding scarily like Ron, “you’ve done a good job I’ll give you that.”

“Uncle Remus,” mumbled Beth, “I can’t do this, it feels weird.”

“I know Cariad,” said Remus hugging her, “but the more you look like Lils.”

“The more Alice and Frank will believe it,” she nodded.

“I feel pretty weird too,” laughed Neville, “I can't believe that Dad used to tuck in his t-shirts!”

They picked up a stack of books and a copy of the Daily Prophet before heading to St Mungo's

They walked up to the permanent ward, and the healer let them in.

“Wow!” stammered the healer, “are you two really the same kids that came in two weeks ago?”

“Different clothes,” said Remus.

“Different nose,” said Neville.

“And different hair,” finished Beth.

“But the exact same Beth and Neville,” laughed Remus.

Frank and Alice were in the two beds at the end of the ward next to each other again, but they still seemed to be completely oblivious to each other.

Neville took a deep breath and walked over to his Mum’s bed with as much confidence as he could muster.

“Hello Alice,” said Neville beaming and handing her a bouquet of flowers.

“Oh Frank!” exclaimed Alice her eyes lighting up, “they’re beautiful, what’s the occasion?”

“It’s Neville’s birthday,” said Neville, “he’s turning two.”

“Oh, I wish I could be there,” sighed Alice longingly, “is he huge now?”

“He’s wonderful, and he’s got your nose,” laughed Neville.

“Hi Frank,” said Remus walking over to Franks bed, “I brought you the paper, you said you wanted me to bring you the crossword.”

“Oh Lyall!” beamed Frank, “you’re a star.”

“We also brought books,” said Beth, “Herbology for you Alice, and Transfiguration for Frank.”

Beth passed Frank a large box which contained several years’ worth of copies of Transfiguration Today back copies. Amos and Celia Diggory had a subscription and had asked them to give all their old copies to Frank as Frank had used to love Transfiguration. The only thing he had loved more was….

“The Crossword!” exclaimed Frank in elation finding himself a pencil.

Remus chuckled as he rolled up his sleeves to help Frank with the Daily Prophet crossword. It felt like old times, Frank knowing the Transfiguration clues, and being a wizard at solving anagrams, and Remus figuring out the rest. 

They used to always do the crossword together, first in the common room in the evenings, and when they were older, they used to do them together when in the Order whilst waiting for their assignments. But that was a very long time ago now.

Alice’s literary material was very different. There was Neville’s latest copy of The Helpful Herbologist, his monthly magazine, and an up to date catalogue with all the different plants that were available with colourful pictures and detailed descriptions.

Alice had also used to have a love for muggle Romance novels. Not classics like Jane Austen, or Emily Bronte, but historical romance books particularly Barbara Cartland.

Lily used to bring Alice her Mum’s old Barbara Cartland books at the beginning of each term, and Alice used to devour them and not stop re-reading them until she got her next batch.

Celia’s Muggle mother had heard a rumour that there had been a huge delivery of Barbara Cartland books at the local charity shop, and she had been able to buy forty books at a pound apiece if she bought the lot.

Beth dumped the huge cardboard box full of romance novels on the bed.

“A Dream from the Night,” breathed Alice picking up a book at random, “The Complacent Bride, Gypsy Magic!”

“Lily!” said Alice giving Beth a huge hug, “you are the best friend I could have ever had.”

“Mum found them up in the attic,” laughed Beth.

“I think they used to be Petunia’s,” she giggled conspiratorially. 

“I brought you these too Alice,” said Neville indicating the Herbology journal and catalogue.

“Oh Frank,” said Alice kissing Neville on the cheek.

Neville had to stop himself from blushing remembering that he was supposed to be his Dad.

Beth redid Alice’s hair, and then Neville went through the catalogue with his Mum and showed him all the different plants, and what was new out.

“That’s a Mimbulus Mimbletonia,” said Neville, “Uncle Algie told me about them, they’re a very rare type of cactus.”

Whilst Alice and Frank went through the catalogue, Beth smiled contently and watched from the end of the bed. 

For an hour or so, it seemed as if there was nothing wrong with Frank and Alice, and they had never met the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. that fateful night. Neville was chatting away to Alice and telling her about all the updates in the field of Herbology, and Remus and Frank had finished another crossword together.

“There!” beamed Remus sticking up the completed crossword carefully on the wall next to Frank’s bed.

“You’ll come again Lyall,” said Frank hopefully, “and bring Remus with you.”

“If I brought Remus with me,” chuckled Remus, “I would be leaving Neville and Beth with Sirius. We both know that would be a disaster.”

“Don’t be a stranger,” said Frank clutching onto Remus’ arm and looking desperate.

“I’ll come back,” said Remus gently, “next week, with the paper, we can go through the quidditch matches as well if you’ve got enough energy.”

“Sounds great,” sighed Frank closing his eyes and leaning back on his pillows, exhausted from talking to Remus for two whole hours.

Neville was placing the Herbology magazines and the box of Barbara Cartland books away safely, as Beth tucked Alice back into bed.

Alice was reading one of her new books A Dream From the Night enthusiastically, having missed reading Cartland. 

“Bye Alice,” said Beth tucking Alice into bed and hugging her.

“Bye Mum,” whispered Neville.

“What was that dear?” asked Alice.

“Bye dear,” said Neville kissing her on the cheek.

“How were they?” asked Mrs Longbottom as they got back to Grimmauld place in time for lunch.

“They were great,” beamed Remus, “Frank did his crossword in the Daily Prophet.”

“That used to be his favourite time of the day,” chuckled Sirius reminiscently, “I used to be quite jealous.”

“Jealous?” asked Remus, “why in the world were you jealous?”

“Because he was keeping me away from my wonderfully gorgeous boyfriend,” said Sirius giving Remus a long kiss.

“Uncle Sirius!” yelled Beth, “there are people in here!”

“Like lots of people,” agreed Neville.

Sirius, however, ignored them, and Beth and Neville went upstairs to Beth’s room.

“I know you said you didn’t want anything,” said Beth, “but I have got you something.”

Beth passed Neville a large parcel, which was surprisingly light.

“Happy birthday Neville,” beamed Beth.

“What’s in here?” asked Neville. 

It was large and light, but not squishy enough to be a blanket or a quilt.

“Open it and find out,” laughed Beth.

Neville took off the paper and found an A2 sized acrylic painting from a very old photograph, that had been taken almost fifteen years ago. Alice and Frank were sitting on a sofa in the Potter’s cottage, Alice holding Neville in her arms, and Lily and James were sitting next to them, Lily was cradling Beth.

The photograph had been taken when Neville and Beth were only a week old, so they were tiny but all four parents couldn’t have looked happier, they were all beaming and laughing.

“How did you do this?” asked Neville a tear coming to his eye.

“Sirius found a tattered old photo that had for some reason been put in one of Walton’s video cardboard boxes. That was about a month ago, and I’ve been using that as a reference to make this for you ever since.”

“Oh, Beth it’s beautiful,” said Neville hugging her, “you’re amazing!”

“It really is nothing,” chuckled Beth.

But Neville didn’t seem to think so, he took the painting downstairs, and showed it proudly to anyone who wanted to see it, and everyone said who lovely the photograph was, and what a brilliant artist Beth was.

“Are you two going to help me and Theo in the library then?” asked Percy after lunch.

“Oh of course!” nodded Beth who in the excitement of visiting Neville’s parents, had forgotten that today was the day they were going to go through all the books properly. 

They’d all been checked for curses and stuff, so Theo and Beth were going to help Percy find some useful books out of the Black family library to use for his History of Magic curriculum. They’d also found a good dozen or so books on Herbology, that Neville was looking forward to going through.

So Neville and Beth went to go and spend the second half of Neville’s birthday up in Percy’s bedroom on the fifth floor, with Percy Theo and a mountain of books. It wasn’t what most people would call a party, but so far, it was the best birthday Neville had ever had.


	9. The Thirty-First

They had been up in Percy’s room for hours and had lost track of the time completely. Beth loved reading anyway, and she loved reading History books even more. Neville wasn’t always much of an avid reader but was enjoying going through the old Herbology books with their beautiful paintings and annotated diagrams of the plants.

“This one’s good for Goblin Rebellions,” said Beth passing Percy a handwritten journal, “it’s got a first-hand account of the uprising of Urg the Unclean. It seems as if one of Sirius’ distant relatives fought in the rebellion against the goblins.”

Theo had a look over Beth’s shoulder, and couldn’t help himself but laugh as he read the faded writing.

“It is not surprising that the leader of our foe hast been named Urg the Unclean. We met him today and he gives off such a noxious smell it is as if he had just crawled out of a swamp, and then rolled in a pigstye!”

“This is amazing Beth,” said Percy taking a proper look at the book.

“I won’t be able to use this actual copy in class though, it’s too fragile.”

“Maybe you could copy sections out,” suggested Neville, “you could use those.”

“That’s perfect Neville,” beamed Percy.

“Oh, would you look at the time,” said Theo exaggeratedly checking his watch, “we’ve been up here ten hours!”

“It can’t be midnight!” exclaimed Percy in a tone of surprise.

“What have you two been up to?” asked Beth eyeing them suspiciously.

“Oh we haven’t been up to anything,” said Percy in a tone of innocence that made him sound remarkably like Fred and George.

“We were just the distraction,” agreed Theo.

“The distraction from what!” shouted Neville who wanted to find out what was going on.

“Come downstairs and find out,” laughed Percy.

Neville and Beth exchanged confused looks as they went downstairs. It was nearly midnight, and normally everyone would be in bed or out on missions for the Order by now. What could be so important, that Theo and Percy had to keep them in the attic for ten hours?

There seemed to be a large amount of excited whispers and giggling coming from the large sitting room even if the light wasn’t turned on.

Beth opened the door and they both poked their heads into the sitting room whilst Neville got the light.

“Happy Birthday!” screamed at least twenty people.

All the Weasley children were there, including Bill and Fleur, Charlie though was in Romania, all five Nightshade’s, Cedric and Tonks, Ernie and Tim Macmillan, Susan, Justin Neville’s best friends Zach, and his girlfriend Hannah. The only person not there was Hermione who was in Bulgaria with Viktor.

It was clear now why they had been sent upstairs for hours; the sitting room had been transformed. All the furniture had been moved out of the room, so there was space for dancing and there were dozens of sleeping bags rolled up on against the walls of the room. There were also several mountains of birthday presents filling the room. The only thing that hadn’t been moved out was the television.

But the best thing was, there wasn’t an adult in sight.

Fleur, Susan, Ginny and Hannah were carrying between them the biggest cake that Beth had ever seen. It was decorated like one of the Hufflepuff dorms. It was clearly the boy’s dorm, not the girls as there were four beds not five. 

All nine Hufflepuffs were on the cake made out of fondant and delicately painted. Artie, Zach, Ernie and Neville were having duelling practise darting in and out between the four-poster beds and aiming spells at each other. Ginny was lying down on top of one of the boy’s beds and flicking through a Quidditch magazine. Beth and Susan were sat on one of the other beds, and Susan was talking away twelve to a dozen as she plaited Beth’s hair. Hannah was sitting on Neville’s bed reading a book on fairy tales completely immersed in the book. Justin was propped up on his side laughing at the chaos.

It was fairly clear which bed was which, the bed that Ginny was on was unmade, and there was a poster for Tutshill Tornadoes on the wall, which meant that was Zach’s bed. Beth and Susan were sat on Ernie’s bed which you could tell because there was a tiny photograph of Ernie, Tim and Lizzie on the bedside table. Hannah was on Neville’s bed because Neville’s bedside table was filled with potted plants. Justin was on his own bed, which was always perfectly made, and there was a poster of the England Rugby team on the wall.

It was so realistic; it was as if they really were in the room. It was the boy’s dorm in miniature, complete with all its chaos. Beth almost expected Cedric to poke his head around the door and join in all the fun.

“Why is it the boy’s dorm though?” asked Neville, “it’s Beth’s birthday.”

“Not quite right that Nev,” chuckled Zach, “it’s still the thirtieth of July for another twenty minutes.”

“Double the birthday’s means double the party,” said Fred and George.

“And the adults?” asked Neville.

“Are having their own night off,” laughed Percy, “they’ve gone round to the Diggorys.”

“Probably getting drunk,” chuckled Cedric.

“They’re only left two rules,” said Bill, “we clean up when we’re done, and nobody underage drinks anything stronger than butterbeer.”

“Boo!” yelled Ron and Ernie in protest.

“But other than that,” said Tonks getting the light with her wand, “lets party!”

A disco ball starting spinning in the air which lit up the room, and Justin and Zach went over to the DJ Booth.

“Hi Di Hi Gang!” yelled Justin down his wand which he had placed the sonorous charm on.

“Ho De Ho Justin!” called the room.

“Welcome all Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws,” chuckled Zach.

“And Slytherin!” shouted Theo putting his hand in the air.

“And Theo,” laughed Zach.

“Happy Birthday to our wonderful friends Beth and Neville,” said Justin.

“We might not be at school, but we intend to party in the traditional Hufflepuff fashion,” said Zach.

“You lot ready to dance until you drop?” said Justin.

“Get on with it!” yelled Nick.

“This first song is dedicated to a very sophisticated young lady we all know very well,” said Theo blowing a kiss at Fleur.

They turned on Billy Joel’s Uptown Girl.

They all danced for hours occasionally Susan and Ernie would dance together. 

Justin had two left feet and had never been able to dance well which is why he always was in charge of the music, and although Beth liked dancing, she had nothing on Ernie. 

Ernie and Susan were very energetic dancers, and Ernie would throw her in the air doing all sorts of complicated lifts and turns.

Neither Tonks nor Cedric were particularly good dancers, but they were very energetic, so everyone gave them plenty of space so they wouldn’t crash into each other.

The Weasley and Nightshade twins had formed a kind of mosh pit and were joined by about half of the partygoers, occasionally lifting someone in the air and doing crowd surfing.

Beth preferred dancing with Tim, and they looked adorable together.

Bill and Fleur weren’t dancing very much, they were making out by the drinks table which they were meant to be supervising. Artie had managed to slip a bottle of fire whisky out from under their noses, and Ginny, Artie, Ron, Hannah and Neville were passing the bottle around.

Once everyone had finally decided that they had danced long enough, they turned the light back on and did the presents.

Most of the presents were sweets or books, but Beth did get a large box from Fred, George, Nick and Nigel. It was wrapped in wrapping paper with the logo that Beth had designed for them a bright orange M swirled next to a bright green M. It looked slightly like the Ministry of Magic logo but of course much more lurid.

She took off the lid and found a variety of products that they had been testing out. 

There were sweets, both trick and normal. Fainting fancies and tongue-tied toffees of course, which Beth was going to keep for emergencies if she needed to use them on someone else, and muggle sweets which they had ‘improved’ on. Fruit chews which tasted much fruitier, bubble gum which blew bubbles as big as footballs.

They had also made especially for Beth a quidditch set made out of miniature sweets. The four balls, the bludgers, the quaffle and the snitch flew around the room once taken out of the box, but once caught they would stop moving so you could eat them. The bludgers were huge gobstoppers that changed colours as you sucked them, and the quaffle was actually a chocolate filled with cream. The best though was the snitch. The snitch was actually bigger but flew much slower than a regular snitch and when you caught you could open it using a clasp, and it contained tiny little wrapped sweets.

“You asked for us to work on our non-trick sweets,” said Nigel.

“Is out work satisfactory?” asked Nick.

“They’re wonderful,” beamed Beth, thinking that she had already got her thousand galleons back already with the prospect of such wonderful sweets.

Neville had a similar box which contained an invisibility cloak which they had made by studying Beth’s. It wouldn’t last as long, but they could make them fairly cheaply, so they wouldn’t be as expensive as a lot of other cloaks on the market. Neville had also got an updated version of their Hogwarts maps.

They had visited Percy’s girlfriend Penelope who had a younger brother Mike who was a muggle. Mike had shown them how his computer games worked, and they had updated their map taking all the information into account.

It was an A3 piece of paper, and on the first page, it showed the whole castle and all its floors.

There was a controller on the side of the map, which meant you could change pages or zoom in and out.

Each of the pages showed a different floor on each page. 

It didn’t show where people were walking like on the Marauders Map, but they would make a fortune selling them because it was so easy to get lost at Hogwarts.

“This stuff is really good,” said Susan inspecting Neville’s new map, “you could start making some serious money soon.”

“We’re planning on it,” laughed Fred and George.

“If we can get these perfected now,” said Nick, “we can sell them to the new first years.”

“Two galleons each,” said Nigel.

“This one’s for you pipsqueak,” said Fred passing Tim a box.

“My birthdays not for two weeks,” said Tim.

“Yes, but we need someone to test these out,” explained George and we heard that you and your mate Michael Fawcett are budding Quidditch stars.”

Ernie and Tim had several cousins from their Mum’s side of the family the Fawcett’s, Michael who was Tim’s age, and a couple of other cousins who were seven and six.

“This,” said Nick, “is a toy quidditch set, the balls fly much slower, and they’re rubber-like muggle footballs so no one will get hurt.”

“It’s meant to be so that you can get used to playing Quidditch when you’re younger,” said Nigel.

“Even little Luke can play with this,” said Ernie impressed, “and he’s only six.”

“Imagine how many accidents we could have prevented if we’d had one of these as kids,” said Bill.

“Not as many accidents,” agreed Peter, “but not as much fun either.”

Even Guinevere was playing with the new toy Quidditch set trying to catch the snitch and chasing it around the room.

One of Beth’s favourite items in the box was a spoof of the Ministry of Magic. They had given her a stationery set, in green and orange, but instead of saying Ministry of Magic, it said Ministry of Morons.

“I’ll try not using these in class,” laughed Beth looking at the notebook set.

“Have Mum and Dad got used to the fact that you four are going into the joke shop business yet?” asked Henry looking at a fainting fancy.

“I wouldn’t exactly call all these jokes Henry,” said Peter indicating the Quidditch set, “this could have saved Mum and Dad a few trips to St Mungo’s when we were smaller.”

Tim and Ernie had a very special present for Beth. Apparently, they had been going around collecting all the odd wool ends from their Mum and their Mums friends and had tied them all together to make a giant ball of wool for Guinevere to play with. The ball was bigger than a quaffle, and Gwen was going to have so much fun playing with it.

Hannah had given Beth a huge book of Muggle fairy tales. Hannah had always been a bit of a romantic when it came to fairies and princesses. Even though she knew that fairies and elves were real, and nothing like how they were depicted in muggle stories, she still loved reading them.

Sirius and Remus had given Beth something very special, it looked like a regular art portfolio case, but it had all sorts of extra pockets for putting her art supplies in, and it was self-expanding so she could fit all her art things and sketchbooks in when she went back to school.

Once all the presents had been opened it was five o’clock in the morning and they got the sleeping bags out but of course, none of them went to sleep, they all watched films on the television whilst gorging themselves on cake and other junk food.

By the time that Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur got back home at just before midday, the sitting room had been put back to normal.

Artie, Ginny, Hannah and Neville were still a bit giggly from being a bit drunk from the Firewhisky, but Sirius had supplied them with strong black coffee so their parents would never know, and Percy had helped smuggle Ginny and Ron out of the sitting room before Molly realised they were drunk.


	10. Draig

“Mum!” called Artie coming down to the kitchen for lunch, “we’re bored!”

Ron, Ginny, Cedric, Nick, Nigel, Fred and George all nodded in agreement. 

Normally the Nightshades would spend the whole holiday flying and playing Quidditch, and it was the same for the Weasley’s. But this year, their parents had had to spend a lot of time at Grimmauld Place going to meetings with the Order or going on secret missions. 

This meant that the kids had to come to Grimmauld Place too, and although it was very interesting exploring all the secret passageways and testing out the new products for the Manic Marauders, it was hardly Quidditch.

Even Beth and Theo were starting to get a bit fed up with nothing to do but endless books to read.

Remus smirked slightly, he had been expecting this. The kids had been restless for a couple of days, and he had been planning for it.

“After lunch,” said Remus, “you lot all get in some old clothes.”

“What’s going on?” asked Sirius who was still thinking about the spy mission they had just been planning.

“We’re initiating operation Draig,” beamed Remus.

“Draig?” mouthed Sirius.

“Oh, Draig!” beamed Sirius nodding in realisation.

“What’s a Draig?” asked Ginny.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” smirked Remus.

The four twins looked were muttering with Cedric all the way through lunch trying to figure out a Draig was, Ginny and Artie barely stopped to eat their sandwiches properly as they were so excited.

After lunch, Molly, and Mrs Nightshade had to go on a mission. They were going around to some of their friends’ houses to try and recruit people for the order.

“Right you lot, old clothes,” said Remus.

“Old clothes?” asked Artie confused, “I don’t have any old clothes on me. I don’t have any spare clothes on me!”

“You can borrow some,” laughed Beth as they headed up to her room.

Artie was a bit taller than Beth but was skinny as she was a chaser like Ginny.

Ginny, and Artie both pulled on old t-shirts and ripped jeans, Beth was wearing one of Cedric’s old Quidditch jerseys with a pair of shorts.

Beth pinned her plaits out of the way before they went back downstairs, she didn’t know what her Uncles had planned, but whatever it was, it sounded very ominous.

Everyone had gathered in the hallway downstairs, even Percy who had borrowed a pair of old shorts and a quidditch top from Ron. Percy felt like he needed an afternoon off from working up in his room, and had decided to join in, in this mysterious activity.

“Right ok,” said Sirius, “you all need to look muggle worthy. So you’ll have to take your watch off Percy, muggle watches don’t have planets on them.”

“Hide your wands though,” said Remus grabbing what looked like a strangely shaped ball, “you lot aren’t going out without your wands.”

They all shrugged as they pot their wands away. Beth put her wand on a hidden inside pocket on the Quidditch jersey, and then they all walked outside of the house and to the park down the road.

They must have looked very strange, just over a dozen people walking around a London street in old sports clothes, all chatting cheerfully as if they were celebrating something or going to a party.

The park was a few streets over and had a large green field in the middle.

They all gathered around Remus and Sirius as they reached the park.

“Are either of you going to tell us what a Draig is now?” asked Ron with his hands folded against his chest.

“We think it’s got something to do with secret order training,” said George.

“Yeah,” said Nick, “that’s why you were talking in code, you didn’t want our Mum’s to find out.”

“Why would we be doing secret Order training in plain sight of the muggles, when we have a whole house to do that in?” asked Peter Nightshade.

“Oh yeah,” muttered Fred and Nigel.

“It’s got something to do with a Dragon,” said Percy.

“I’m sorry Perc?” asked Ginny.

“draig werdd gyffredin Gymreig,” said Percy as if nothing in the world could be more obvious.

“What are you talking about!” laughed Fred and George.

“A Common Welsh Green dragon,” said Percy, “it’s scientific name it’s in Welsh.”

Remus nodded smirking slightly.

“He’s right you know,” chuckled Remus.

“Perfect Percy,” grumbled Ron.

“Why do you always have to be right?” asked Fred.

Percy was blushing as red as his hair from his siblings having a go at him again.

“So, what’s operation Draig then?” asked Beth trying to change the subject.

“Draig,” said Sirius, “is code name for a game we used to play at school, Dragon Ball.”

“Or as the muggles call it,” beamed Remus, “Rugby.”

“What’s Rug-by,” asked Artie stammering over the strange word.

“Rugby is a muggle sport particularly popular in Wales,” said Sirius.

“I used to play it with my muggle cousins when I was a kid,” said Remus.

“But why are we learning to play a muggle sport?” asked Theo.

He had always been taught that Muggles were dirty and inferior. Then again, it was his Dad and the other Slytherins that had told him that, and now he knew that his Dad was a confirmed Deatheater. This clearly meant that everything that he had been told was utter rubbish.

“Because Rugby is a great way to let off some steam,” said Remus.

“It’s also very good,” smirked Sirius, “for battle strategy.”

“Battle strategy?” asked Ginny thinking she had misheard Sirius.

Fred, George, Nick, Nigel and Ron’s faces had lit up.

“Yes Ginny,” said Remus, “Rugby is a contact sport. Noticing your opponent’s flaws is very important. Find their weaknesses.”

“If your opponent is big and bulky,” said Sirius, “be swift, and slip through.” 

“Try and outsmart them,” agreed Remus, “divert their attention.”

“Ok gang,” said Sirius, “get in a circle, so we can get the feel of the ball, then we’re going to have some fun.”

They passed the ball around the large circle for about fifteen minutes until they got the hang of it before choosing teams.

Peter and Percy had been picked as team captains, and Percy got to pick first.

“Cedric,” said Percy.

“Nigel,” said Peter.

Even though Peter had only picked Nigel, Nick went over as well, so Percy got to pick twice.

“Um, I’ll take Ginny and Artie,” said Percy.

“Right then, I’ll take Fred.”

Fred and George both joined Peter’s team, inseparable as always. They found it slightly strange to be on the same team as each other for once, rather than having to be beaters for opposing teams. 

“I want Beth and Theo then,” said Percy.

Ron looked outraged that he had been left second to last.

“Come on Ron,” chuckled Fred, “let’s go play some rugby.”

Sirius came over to join Percy’s team. Remus was refereeing.

“How are we going to beat them?” asked Ginny eyeing the other team who seemed to be twice their size. 

There were no girls on the other team, but they had three. The Weasley or the Nightshade twins on their own were a force to be reckoned with, but when put together were deadly.

“What did I tell you earlier?” asked Sirius, “use your small size to your advantage.”

Peter’s team started off with the ball, and they stood on one side of the meadow in a line.

“Ready ready up!” yelled Peter.

“Up!” called Nigel who was standing next to him.

They started charging across the meadow, and occasionally passing the ball. The other team ran towards them. Ron had the ball, and he was twice the size of Beth who was opposite him.

Ginny and Beth grabbed onto one of his legs, and Cedric grabbed onto the other one.

Ron tripped over, and before they could protect the ball, Artie scooped it up and legged it down the pitch faster than a lightning bolt.

“Three points to Percy’s team!” called Remus as Artie scored the first try of the match.

Quite a crowd of muggles were watching them all by the time that they finished playing rugby for the afternoon, and a couple of people even joined in for a while. 

They didn’t look like wizards, they looked like muggle teenagers having a kick about in the park on a Summer’s afternoon.

“Can we do this again sometime?” asked Ginny as they all walked back to the house in the early evening.

“I don’t see why not,” shrugged Remus, “it’s not doing any harm.”

“I never knew how much fun muggles could have,” laughed Theo.

“Could you maybe teach us football next?” asked Ron, “then maybe I’ll know what Dean’s on about!”


	11. A Very Grown Up Day Out

“Wake up Beth!” yelled Ginny jumping on Beth bed.

“What’s the matter?” said Beth drowsily and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Beth had been having trouble sleeping again. The nightmares about the graveyard had gone away and had been replaced by a seemingly endless room covered in dark tiles.

“It’s today!” exclaimed Ginny her eyes lit up.

“What’s today?” asked Beth.

“We’re going shopping,” beamed Ginny.

“Oh yeah,” said Beth smiling slightly.

Ginny was very excited because today Fleur and Tonks were taking them both shopping. It was their birthday present to them. Being taken shopping by a grown-up who wasn’t their parent was the epitome of cool. They were all going back to school in a fortnight, so they were going to get some new clothes before they went back.

Ginny’s birthday had been last week, and rather than asking for anything, her parents had given her money so she could go shopping. 

“Remind me,” said Ginny, “we need to get something for Perc, it’s his birthday tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah,” nodded Beth, who didn’t want to forget Percy. 

Percy was one of Beth’s favourite Weasleys. Sometimes she got on better with Percy then she did with Ron, because they had a shared love of History, and Ron could sometimes be quite stubborn and bad-tempered.

It was a warm day, so they both dressed in t-shirts with jeans. They then plaited each other’s hair as they talked about all the things, they wanted to buy that day.

“I thought we were the only twins living in this house,” sniggered Fred as they ran into the girls in the corridor

“Yeah, you’d best warn Susan and Artie,” chortled George, “they might be getting replaced.”

“Fuck off,” spat Ginny.

“Ginevra Molly Weasley!” said Fred in outrage.

“If your mother heard you talk like that there’d be no shopping trip today,” agreed George.

“I’ve heard you twats say worse,” muttered Ginny as they went downstairs.

Molly was going over the rules again with Fleur and Tonks.

“Now then now piercings,” said Molly.

“Apart from Beth’s ears,” said Sirius, “she still needs those.”

“I wish I could get my tongue done,” sighed Ginny.

Tonks stuck her tongue out at Ginny showing her silver tongue stud.

“When you’re of age, it’ll be your own body to destroy,” seethed Mrs Weasley, “but for now.”

“I’m only allowed one in each ear,” said Ginny disappointedly.

“Don’t buy anything too short,” said Molly, “you’re only fourteen.”

“Mum,” muttered Ginny.

“Don’t forget you need to get new school shoes, Ginny,” said Arthur.

“Dad,” said Ginny slightly more loudly.

“But don’t buy any with heels, it would just be impractical.”

“Mum Dad!” said Ginny firmly, “I know the rules!”

“If you don’t let me go soon, the shops will be shut before we get there!”

Molly opened her mouth to say something, but Arthur stopped her.

“We can’t wait to see what you get this afternoon,” said Arthur, “have a lovely day.”

“Thanks, Dad,” beamed Ginny hugging him.

“You got your wand Cariad?” asked Remus.

“Always do,” said Beth pulling it out of her jeans pocket.

“Don’t forget to get a new jacket,” said Sirius, “your muggle coat’s too small. If you get a leather jacket, I can take you for a ride on my bike.”

Ron, Fred and George looked extremely jealous at even the prospect of having a ride on Sirius’ bike.

“I’ve got a spare jacket if any of you lot want a go,” smirked Remus seeing the boys’ expressions.

“If any of my boy’s get hurt, you can take them to St Mungo's Sirius,” said Molly firmly.

“You’ve got a deal,” beamed Sirius.

Ron, Fred and George could hardly believe their ears and went to go get their shoes on as fast as they could.

Theo went to go read in the library with Percy and Remus. 

By the time that Fleur, Tonks, Ginny and Beth were leaving the house, Fred was having his first trip around the block on Sirius’ bike, and Ron and George were watching waiting for their turn.

The girls got a bus to London and stopped outside Debenham’s department store. They went into the jewellers first, and a very nervous Beth was sat on a chair, with Ginny holding one hand, Tonks the other.

“Come on Beth,” said Fleur gently, “it won’t hurt that badly, be over before you know it.”

Beth gripped onto one of her friend's hands each time that one of her ears were pierced, but a minute later, there was a pair of small silver stud earrings in her ears, and she suddenly looked much more grown-up.

Once they were done in there, they went to Debenhams and decided to get the boring bit done first.

Ginny needed new school shoes. Tonks tried convincing Ginny into buying a pair of black combat boots, but Fleur came up with a much better option.

They were a pair of shoes, with an elegant thin strap, and the smallest of heels.

“Sophisticated, but practical,” nodded Fleur as Ginny tried on her new shoes.

Beth got a pair of light pink converse trainers from the shoe department before moving on to the other clothes.

Beth didn’t need many jumpers or tops, most of her jumpers were oversized and had either belonged to Cedric or Remus. She had a lot of Cedric’s old jerseys, which weren’t worn out, but he was too big for now, and Remus’ jumpers which always seemed to smell of chocolate, and sometimes cigarettes from Sirius as well. Not to mention the fact she got a jumper for Christmas every year from Molly.

She did find a lilac sweatshirt that she liked though, and a Welsh rugby top which she knew Remus would be proud of her for buying. She also got a couple new pairs of jeans as her old ones were several inches too short.

“You’ll be needing new robes and skirts too,” sighed Tonks, “you’ve grown so much.”

“We haven’t been sent the booklists yet,” said Ginny shaking her head. 

Term started in two weeks, usually, the lists would have arrived weeks ago.

They made a special effort to look for a nice birthday present for Percy, eventually deciding on some nice ties. If they got him ties he could wear them with his robes. One was emerald green like his eyes, another was a deep purple almost plum which Ginny always thought looked good on him, and the last one was black with tiny white spots. 

Before they finished, they all looked through the makeup and Ginny got a basic makeup palette and Beth got a new bottle of lavender-scented perfume.

Beth even got a tiny teddy bear for Susan’s brother or sister who was arriving next month.

The four of them staggered home with the heavy shopping bags and found that none of the boys had been involved in a motorbike accident, and they were all in one piece.

The Weasley boys had even helped Sirius build a small platform like a catwalk in the ballroom so that the girls could show their new clothes.

Sirius put the Superhuman League on the record player, and the girls strutted down the catwalk to large amounts of wolf-whistling and whooping from boys. The boys had a go too, even Percy walked down the catwalk and gave a pose at the end.

It was strange to think that their Summer was nearly over, and in less than two weeks, Beth was going to have to go back to school where everyone thought she was either crazy or a pathological liar.


	12. Last Minute Post

Beth was in her and Ginny’s room with Ginny, Cedric and Theo, and Ron. Hermione was there as well; she had arrived the day before and was sharing a room with Beth and Ginny for a few nights.

Hermione had spent the whole of July in Bulgaria visiting the Krum’s and getting to know Viktor’s parents. Hermione and Viktor were getting quite friendly now. She had spent August at home with her parents trying to make up for the time they missed when she was at school.

Beth was just finishing off the last of the baby things for Susan’s baby brother or sister. She had been working almost constantly for a month since she had found out about the baby. There was a crocheted baby blanket in a granny stripe pattern in different pastel colours, three pairs of knitted baby boots, a Noah’s Ark quilt, and what according to Celia was a matinee jacket but just looked like a knitted cardigan for a baby.

She was sewing the little jacket together, and there were several rolls of wrapping paper on the floor, and once she had finished the sewing, Ginny was going to help her wrap the gifts.

Theo was flicking through an Arithmancy book on top of Beth’s bed, with Cedric who was reading a Quidditch magazine. Ron was playing with a Manic Marauder’s toy snitch lazily lying on top of Ginny’s bed. Hermione was checking through her homework at Beth’s desk.

“What I want to know,” muttered Theo as he turned a page, “is where those Hogwarts letters have got to.”

“Hmm,” nodded Cedric, “Dad says they’ve been having a hard time finding anyone to find the job.”

“Do you think if they don’t send the letters we won’t have to go back?” asked Ron hopefully.

“Don’t be ridiculous Ronald,” muttered Hermione as she checked some facts in her potions textbook.

“School always goes back on the Sunday after the first of September,” said Hermione matter of factly.

“Tomorrow is Sunday the first of September. Whether you like it or not, we’re going back to school, to sit our OWL’s.”

Ron groaned loudly, and even Cedric seemed slightly disappointed.

“What’s the matter Ced?” asked Theo.

“NEWT’s,” sighed Cedric, “which according to Percy, are as Nastily Exhausting as on the label.”

“Yeah but Percy took twelve,” scoffed Ron, “because he’s a prat!”

“You’ll be fine Cedric,” assured Beth giving Cedric a quick hug as she finished her sewing.

“Thanks, little sis,” laughed Cedric.

“There you all are,” said Celia standing in the doorway with a large stack of letters, “talk about leaving it to the last minute.”

Celia handed out the letters, and Beth ripped her’s open.

She only needed two new books, A Defensive Guide to Magical Theory, and The Standard Book of Spells Book 5. 

She was about to throw away the envelope when she noticed there was still something in there. She pulled out a large yellow badge, with a black badger, and a large letter P.

“Oh My God,” muttered Cedric who was sitting next to her.

“I know,” exclaimed Beth, “I can’t believe it either. Sprout must be mad to have made me a prefect!”

Cedric shook his head, and Beth looked over to him. He was holding an even larger badge with a similar design, which had written in clear letters HEAD BOY.

“I think you might be right Beth,” said Cedric still shaking his head, “Sprout is mad.”  
Ron was beaming down at a badge that had come out of his own envelope. Hermione was also admiring a similar badge. Theo had got no badge, presumably that had been given to Malfoy.

“Oh God!” exclaimed Cedric looking from Ron and back to his own badge, “Fred and George! They’re going to have a field day.”

“I don’t care,” laughed Ron, “I’m a prefect and they never were!”

“Did I hear the word prefect?” asked Fred apparating into the room.

“I believe we did Fred,” smirked George looking around the room.

“Oh Georgie!” exclaimed Fred, “we are in presence of royalty!”

“Just wait till Mum finds out about her ittle Ronnykins,” said George.

“I knew it!” shouted George turning around and seeing Cedric’s badge.

“We’ve been telling you for years,” agreed Fred.

“You’ve turned in to Percy!” they laughed together.

“Wait till everyone else hears,” said Fred grinning at his twin manically.

“Don’t you…” started Ginny. But it was too late.

“Mum!” called Fred and George down the stairs, “Mr and Mrs Diggory! Remus! Sirius!”

“What is the matter Fred?” asked Molly from the bottom of the stairs with her hand oh her hips.

“Is somebody hurt?” asked Celia frantically.

“We’ve got some new prefects in here,” sniggered Fred.

“And even a Head Boy,” finished George.

“Head Boy!” exclaimed Amos hardly able to contain his excitement and bursting up the stairs to Beth’s room.

“Ced son,” asked Amos, “is it true?”

Cedric nodded and showed his Dad the shiny new badge.

“Oh Ced,” said Amos pulling Cedric in for a huge hug, “my son Head Boy.”

“And Beth Prefect,” he exclaimed eyes welling up with tears, “I’m so proud of both of you!”

Amos pulled Cedric and Beth into a nearly bone-crushing hug.

“Let go of me Dad,” struggled Cedric, “I can’t breathe!”

“What’s going on in here?” asked Remus who had been up in the attic with Percy.

“Three prefects,” said Ginny, “and one Head Boy.”

“Prefect!” stammered Remus, “my little Beth a prefect!”

“Oh sweetheart I’m so proud of you,” he exclaimed covering her in kisses, “just like Lily, you’ll have to get something special for this!”

Remus was talking in a much faster and higher tone than normal. Whenever he got excited, his accent was even more Welsh than normal, to the point where some people couldn’t even understand him.

“Oh of course they need something special,” agreed Celia hugging Cedric.

“We still need to get you something for the Tournament as well,” remembered Celia.

“How about a Firebolt?” asked Amos his eyes glinting.

“A Firebolt,” breathed Cedric.

“I’ll go get my cloak!” he exclaimed rushing downstairs to grab his cloak.

Hermione ran off to go and write to her parents, and Ron went to go and talk to his Mum about his own new broom. The only people left were Ginny and Theo.

“What do you want Lilybeth?” asked Sirius.

“What do I want?” asked Beth confused.

“As a reward,” said Remus, “you’ve just been made a Prefect.”

“Well I don’t know,” said Beth confused, “I don’t really need anything.”

“To hell with what you need,” laughed Sirius, “what do you want?”

“I don’t know,” shrugged Beth.

“I’ve noticed,” said Theo, “that Queen Gwen seems to like it here, lots of mice to catch.”

“Lot’s more than at school,” agreed Ginny, “she doesn’t have to share with the other cats.”

Beth thought for a moment, going back to Hogwarts without Guinevere seemed really strange.

“Why don’t you get an owl,” said Theo, “they’re really useful.”

“I can already call home with the mirror,” said Beth, “but it would be useful, I could write to the Bones’, and the Diggory’s and the Weasley’s.”

“Plus,” beamed Beth, “If I get an owl, we can share it.”

“And just to let you know Theo, if they’ve picked Draco over you, Dumbledore must be stupid!”

“Thanks, Beth,” laughed Theo.

Beth ran to go and fetch her cloak, so she could go to Diagon Alley, with Celia, Cedric and Molly.

Beth needed new robes, her new books, and an owl. They had to be quick with the shopping though as there was a lot to do that evening, so everyone was ready for school the next day.

They went to the robe shop first, then the apothecary to restock on potions equipment for everyone, then they picked up the books, and got two new brooms, one for Ron, and one for Cedric.

Then there was only the pet shop left. The shop was full of mewling of kittens, and a few owls blinked drowsily at the party as they came into the shop.

Beth walked over to look at the owls. One of the owls had just woken up from a nap and had beautiful tawny eyes. The owl blinked at Beth curiously as if sizing her up before nodding and giving Beth’s finger a light nip.

“You’re gorgeous,” whispered Beth stroking the tawny feathers.

“You found one you like little Sis?” asked Cedric coming over.

“I think this one likes me,” beamed Beth.

“You’ve got good taste old man,” said Cedric stroking the owl.

“It’s a girl Cedric,” said Beth raising her eyebrows.

“Whatever,” muttered Cedric as they bought the owl and then headed home.

When Beth got home, they went upstairs to pack, and then Beth went to Bones Lodge with her stack of neatly wrapped parcels.

“Hello Beth dear,” beamed Amelia taking the parcels from Beth.

“Hello Aunty Amelia,” laughed Beth.

“What’s in here?” asked Mr Bones.

“They’re for Mrs Bones,” explained Beth, “and the baby.”

“Oh Bethy,” said Susan shaking her head and putting her arm around her.

“This is why I didn’t tell you; you’ve been making things for the last month haven’t you?”

“Maybe,” muttered Beth blushing slightly.

“Susan be nice,” said Mrs Bones gently, “or she might not come back again.”

Mrs Bones was very pregnant, the baby was due in only three weeks.

“Sorry Beth,” laughed Susan kissing Beth on the cheek.

Mrs Bones was extremally pleased with the presents. She had gotten rid of most of Susan’s baby things a long time ago.

“Thank you, dear,” said Mr Bones, “and congratulations of being made prefect.”

“Thank you, Mr Bones,” laughed Beth.

“You’ll be Head Girl next,” said Amelia.

“I doubt it,” muttered Beth pulling at her plait.

“Don’t doubt yourself, dear,” said Mrs Bones, “never doubt yourself.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Bethy,” said Susan hugging Beth before she went home.

When Beth got back from the Bones’, she found that the kitchen was deserted, but full of dirty dishes.

“What in the world?” muttered Beth walking up the stairs.

Several huge banners were hanging in the sitting room, reading Congratulations Prefects and Head Boy.

About half the Order seemed to be in the room, including all the Macmillans, the Diggory’s of course, Tonks and the Bones who had followed Beth. Even Neville was there with his grandmother.

“Hey Ernie,” beamed Beth hugging Ernie.

“Congrats on the badge,” chuckled Ernie, “we’re going to make quite a team.”

“I’m a bit confused though,” said Neville, “Hannah and Zach both rang earlier and said they’d got badges.”

“Maybe Sprout feels she needs two of each,” suggested Remus.

“Why would she need two?” asked Ginny.

“Baby Boom,” said Ernie, “there are about two hundred first years starting this year.”

“We’ll handle them together,” laughed Beth.

It was an excellent party, and it only ended when they were all sent up to bed by Mrs Weasley at eleven o’clock reminding them they had to catch the train in twelve hours, and some of them had even started on their packing.


	13. Ten New Prefects

Beth woke up and tried turning over in bed to get a few more minutes sleep as it was cold, and it was still early.

Guinevere yowled loudly as she was thrown off the bed. Guinevere had been snuggled up next to Beth, and Beth had just thrown her without meaning to.

“Sorry Gwen,” mumbled Beth picking Guinevere to soothe her cat she had just woken up.

“We need to have a little talk Gwen,” said Beth pulling the cat onto her lap.

Gwen hadn’t been a kitten when they bought her four years ago, and Gwen was actually quite old now, and she seemed to like it at Grimmauld Place.

“Right Gwen darling,” said Beth stroking the cat between the ears, “you’re going to stay here when I go back to school.”

“You’re going to keep on top of the mice for me to help Kreacher and Dobby. You like catching mice, don’t you?”

Guinevere nodded her head slightly.

“There’s a good girl,” beamed Beth, “and you’re going to look after Remus and Sirius for me.”

“And what are you going to do if a Deatheater comes knocking on the door recruiting?” smirked Ginny from her own bed.

Guinevere leapt from Beth’s bed and pounced on Ginny playfully.

“That’s right Queen Gwen,” laughed Ginny, “scratch their face-off.”

“Time to get up!” called Molly as she passed their door and went to go wake up Ron and Theo.

“Hermione!” said Ginny sitting up and getting out of bed.

Hermione just continued to sleep like the dead.

“Hermione!” yelled Ginny throwing a pillow at Hermione which hit her in the face.

“What?” grumbled Hermione.

“Time to get up, first of September,” said Beth getting out from the warmth of her duvet.

The three girls got dressed very quickly and Beth and Hermione pinned on their new badges. They had finished off their packing last night so there wouldn’t be a rush this morning.

The boys though were rushing around the house frantically grabbing clean robes and potions textbooks. Ron was looking around the house for Pigwidgen who seemed to have gotten lost.

“Morning Cariad,” beamed Remus kissing Beth on the forehead as she sat down for breakfast.

“Morning Uncle Remus,” said Beth laughing slightly sitting down between her two uncles.

“You’re looking very grown-up today Lilybeth,” said Sirius, “new hairstyle?”

Instead of pinning her plaits up into a crown on top of her head, she had pinned her two plaits in a spiral over each ear.

“You look like Princess Leah in those Star Wars films your Dad used to like,” laughed Sirius.

“Don’t tease her Siri,” muttered Remus passing her a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, “you look beautiful Beth.”

Meghan came flying down from on top of the oven where she had been perching, for some crusts of toast. Remus had helped Beth name her owl last night, they had come up with the name Meghan with the Welsh spelling. Meghan was a very affectionate owl and got on with Beth very well even though they had only met the day before.

“You looking forward to Hogwarts Meg?” asked Beth.

Meghan nodded her head as Beth stroked her feathers gently.

“You’re going to have lots of letters to deliver,” said Beth.

“Just remember,” said Tonks, “don’t send any letters here, they’ll find out our headquarters.”

“But” stammered Beth. 

What was the point in having an owl, if she couldn’t write to her own family?

“That’s why you have the mirror Cariad,” said Remus.

“Whenever you need to talk to one of us, call on the mirror,” said Sirius. “At least somebody will be home at all times, I don’t care what it is, if you think your Defence teacher is evil, to you just want to chat, anything at all.”

“Alright Uncle Sirius,” laughed Beth.

“Besides, if nothing else,” said Hermione, “she can keep you company.”

“Maybe you can train her to attack people that come into your dorm uninvited,” laughed Ginny.

“That could be quite useful,” laughed Tonks, “if you get any problems from people saying you’re crazy or anything, Meghan can bite them.”

“People really will think I’m crazy then,” muttered Beth biting her lip.

“Trunks, broomsticks and everything else downstairs within the next fifteen minutes please,” said Molly.

“Mum,” groaned Ginny, “it’s a quarter to ten, the train doesn’t leave for over an hour.”

“We’ve got to walk to the train,” said Molly counting on her fingers, “without getting caught by the deatheaters, and there’s a lot of you, so let’s get a move on!”

“Why can’t we just drive?” asked Ron as he grabbed a piece of toast, “we’ve got two cars.”

“Two cars and eight sets of trunks,” sighed Arthur, “even with my magical enlargement charms, we can’t move them all.”

There were five Weasley’s if you included Percy, Hermione, Theo and Beth and everyone’s trunks. Not to mention assorted pets, broomsticks, and extra suitcases. They couldn’t fit all the luggage in the car, let alone the people.

“So, let’s get going!” said Molly getting impatient.

Beth helped Meghan into her new cage and headed up to the hallway where everyone was loading their trunks.

Fred and George appeared to be racing each other’s trunks down the stairs levitating them rather than carrying them. Their trunks knocked Theo straight down the stairs who thankfully was caught by Bill who had just finished helping Ginny with her trunk.

“You alright Mate?” asked Bill helping Theo up.

“Yeah,” muttered Theo dusting himself off, “not a scratch.”

“Fred! George!” yelled Molly.

“Get down here! If I get even one letter from school that you two have been acting up.”

“You’ll bring us straight home,” sighed Fred.

“Which suits us just fine,” said George.

“Because we don’t want to go back anyway,” said Fred.

“We want to join the Order,” said George.

“So, if we’ve got a choice,” shrugged Fred.

“We’ll stay here thanks,” they both finished.

“You two both know that’s it's really creepy when you talk like that?” asked Ron.

“That’s why we do it,” said Fred and George.

“Can everyone please just get their trunks and get out of the house please,” sighed Arthur.

“Percy,” muttered Bill pulling Percy aside, “keep an eye on the twins. I don’t care whether they get their NEWTs or not, just make sure they’re alright.”

“Always do,” nodded Percy, as Bill patted him on the back.

It was a very strange procession to the station, even if it was only twenty minutes. Mad-Eye Moody had a bowler hat pulled over his magical eye so the muggles couldn’t see it, and was leading the procession carrying several pet cages.

They had put featherlight charms on all the trunks and were pulling them instead of carrying them. If the muggles saw them pulling their trunks, they might think that their trunks just had wheels. Some people were juggling several brooms or pet cages. Percy was carrying a pair of suitcases, which carried all his clothes and robes, quills and parchment and Bill was pulling Percy’s trunk which was full to bursting with books. 

Sirius was carrying Beth’s trunk, and Beth was skipping along between Sirius and Remus happily chatting away. She was fifteen, but she still skipped whenever she was happy, and whenever she was with her family, she was happy.

Theo was walking along next to them pulling his trunk, dreading going back to school that day. The train wouldn’t be terrible, he could chat to Tracy, and hang out with Neville or Susan when the others were on prefect duty. He had spent a lot of time with the others over the holiday, and even though Ron could still be a little bit of a pain, they were much better than the Slytherins.

But how he was going to survive one night, let alone three more years of living with Malfoy and his not so little cronies. Blaise was just an arrogant git, who liked to flaunt around the castle as if he owned the place. Although that may be annoying, there was nothing specifically dangerous about that. 

Whereas, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle fathers were now confirmed deatheaters and the three boys were swiftly following in their father’s footsteps. Theo had made his choice, he was against the deatheaters and everything they stood for. Malfoy and his friends had probably been told to curse Theo on sight.

Theo had talked to Professor Snape about it and they were going to see how tonight went, and then discuss it tomorrow. Between the warding spells that Remus and Sirius had taught him, and the defensive spells that he had learnt when getting Beth through the tournament last year, he should be fine.

They got to the station at just before ten-thirty. Cedric was already on the platform, cradling his new Firebolt broomstick that he was cradling like a newborn baby. Artie, Nick and Nigel were admiring the new broom.

“We’re a cert for the cup this year Ced,” beamed Artie.

“With you as Captain, of course, we are,” laughed Ginny kissing Artie.

“We should get some compartments,” pointed out Hermione.

As they were early, most of the compartments were empty. Hermione and Ron went to go find a compartment with Ginny, Artie and Percy saving a seat for Ginny’s friend Luna. Nick, Nigel, Fred and George found a different compartment with Cedric. 

Beth and Theo went to go find another compartment and saved some spaces for Susan, Tracy, Justin and Ernie.

“Will you kids be alright?” asked Remus after putting the trunks away securely.

“We’ll be fine Uncle Remus,” giggled Beth hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

“Take care of yourself, Theo,” said Sirius patting him on the back.

Theo flinched slightly, he was still not used to be treated so affectionately, almost like a son.

“Have a good term kids,” said Sirius, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“That’s leaving an awful lot of leeway Siri,” sighed Remus, “look, just behave yourselves alright?”

“We always do,” laughed Beth giving them both one more hug before they headed home.

Beth got changed into her uniform, pulling her new school robes over the top of her uniform.

“Hey Guys,” said Ernie pulling in two trunks with him followed by little Tim who was looking very grown up in his new robes.

“Hey Tiny Tim,” beamed Theo, “you excited?”

“I can’t wait!” exclaimed Tim jumping up and down.

“I want to be a Gryffindor like my Mum and Dad,” said Tim, “Gryffindor’s are cool.”

“Aren’t we cool?” asked Ernie.

“Yeah,” admitted Tim, “but Gryffindors are really cool!”

“Come on Potter,” said Ernie, “we’ve got to get to the first Prefect meeting.”

“Oh God,” sighed Beth as they walked down the train, “do you think they’ll all stare?”

“You’ve known them all for years,” said Ernie.

“You’ve been reading the paper the same as me,” said Beth, “you know what they’ve been writing.

“Yes, but anyone who knows you properly, knows that you’re not a pathological liar or a crazed madwoman.”

“The first years are going to be terrified of me, aren’t they?” muttered Beth shaking her head.

“For a few days maybe,” shrugged Ernie, “but then they’ll realise you alright.”

“I hope you’re right,” said Beth as they stopped outside the prefect compartment.

“Best get this over with,” said Ernie opening the door and going in first.

There had been a lot of chattering from the dozen and a half prefects who were already gathered, but there was silence as Beth and Ernie walked into the compartment. 

“Clearly Dumbledore’s being playing favourites again,” said Pansy Parkinson her arms folded against her chest, “if he’s picked Perfect Potter for a Prefect.”

“What’s she doing here?” asked Anthony Goldstein, “she’s crazy!”

“Don’t be stupid Tony,” muttered Padma who sometimes sat with Beth in Arithmancy, “she’s not crazy.”

“She must be crazy,” said Draco, “she’s friends with Nott, and he really is mad.”

“Hey!” interjected Ron, “don’t talk about Beth and Theo that way!”

“Why not,” said Pansy, “we all know it.”

“It’s in the bloody papers,” sniggered Draco, “Potter Turned Mad By Triwizard Tournament- Checks Into Permanent St Mungo’s Ward Next Week.”

“You take that back!” said Zach clenching his fists getting ready to hit Malfoy at the mention of the permanent St Mungo’s ward, where his best friend Neville’s parents were.

“Calm down the lot of you!” shouted Cedric coming into the compartment with the seventh year prefects. The sixth years had been staying out of it.

“If anyone’s got a problem with Beth, they can take it up with me,” said Cedric eyeing everyone in the compartment. 

“Of course, you’re going to back up your ittle sister,” said Pansy using a babyish voice.

“Shut up Pansy,” muttered Anthony who had backed down ages ago, “he’s the new Head Boy.”

“Of course, he is,” sniggered Malfoy laughing out loud.

“Can we get on with the meeting please?” asked Charlotte the new Head Girl who was a Ravenclaw.

Charlotte and Cedric went over the prefect duties, and how everything was going to work.

“Any questions?” asked Charlotte at the end.

Padma put her hand in the air.

“Why have Hufflepuff got two new prefects?” asked Padma.

“That was Professor Sprout's decision,” explained Cedric, “there’s going to be two hundred first years, so Sprout thought we could use a few extra prefects, the other heads of houses were given the same choice.”

“Fair enough,” nodded Anthony.

“You’re dismissed,” said Charlotte, “you know your duties.”

Ernie and Beth went to go do their patrol duty with Hannah and Zach. They then went to go and find their friends in the compartment.

The lunch trolley had already been around by this point, but Tracy, Justin, Susan, Theo and Tim had kept more than enough back for them.

There was only space for six, so Tim was crammed between Susan and Beth on one of the two benches.

“Anyone up for Bertie Botts?” asked Ernie getting out a box of sweets.

“Anytime any place,” said Tracy ominously.

“I want in too!” said Tim bouncing on his seat in anticipation.

Several boxes of Bertie Botts later, and they were at the school.

When they sat down for the feast, Beth noticed that the house tables were only half full. That wouldn’t last long she thought.

As if on cue, a swarm of first years in plain black robes came streaming into the Great Hall.

Zach’s mouth had dropped open as he watched them file in in twos and threes. Justin was frantically trying to count them all to make sure, as they walked in. they had been expecting at least two hundred, and by the end of the sorting, there were fifty new first years at the Hufflepuff table.

Susan kept on double-checking, hardly believing that there were over five times the students there were in her own year.

After dinner, Dumbledore made his usual speech, but he was interrupted, by a certain Professor Dolores Umbridge.

“Umbridge,” whispered Susan who was sitting next to Beth, “what’s she doing here?”

“Who’s Umbridge?” whispered Ernie.

“She works for Fudge at the ministry,” said Susan, “Daddy and Aunty Amelia talk about her sometimes, they don’t get on.”

“Why not?” asked Beth.

“Because my family’s too pro muggle,” whispered Susan.

“What’s she saying?” whispered Beth to Ginny and Neville who had been listening.

“Something about prohibiting and pruning,” muttered Ginny.

“They can’t be,” said Ernie shaking his head.

“Can’t be what?” asked Neville.

“The ministry are interfering at Hogwarts,” breathed Beth hardly believing it herself.

After Umbridge had finally finished her speech, Beth, Ernie, Zach and Hannah went over to talk to the new first years.

“Hi guys!” said Hannah beaming broadly and waving friendly.

“I’m Hannah, this is Ernie, Zach and Beth.”

“We know who she is,” said a particularly bold first year who tried protecting his new friends.

“Yeah, she’s crazy,” agreed one of the girls

“Don’t be stupid!” said Tim who had been sorted into Hufflepuff after all.

“I’ve known Beth for five years, she’s my brother Ernie’s best friend!”

This shut up the other first years much faster than Beth had been expecting.

They still looked scared of her, and probably still thought she was crazy but at least they weren’t saying it loud anymore.

Beth gave Theo a quick wave as he went down the Slytherin Common Room somewhat reluctantly.

After a long day, they went straight up to their dorm after showing the first years how to get to their own dorms.

Meghan was already at the owlery, and Beth changed into pyjamas quickly. She then fell back onto her bed and burst into tears almost instantly.

“Hey Bethy,” said Susan gently sitting down on the bed next to her and unpinning Beth’s hair, “don’t cry, darling.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Eighty per cent of the school think I’m mad, or a pathological liar,” she screamed hysterically, “I think that’s a bit of a problem!”

“Oh yeah, there’s also the problem of Theo having to go through hell tonight with the deatheater spawn he shares a dorm with. And now, of course, what with Umbridge, the Ministry’s interfering at the school!”

“Calm down Beth,” said Hannah, “surely things aren’t that bad!”

“So Hannah,” said Artie, “everything she’s just said is right.”

“Just like how she was right about Voldemort,” agreed Ginny.

Hannah and Artie winced at Voldemort’s name.

“Alright,” said Susan, “so this years going to be a bit… different. But we’re all going to look out for each other. You’re going to be fine Bethy.”

“We know you’re not a liar or mad,” said Ginny, “it’ll just take time for everyone else to figure that out.”

“Whatever happens with Theo we can sort it out,” said Artie.

“And as for Umbridge,” sighed Susan, “she’s just a beaurocrat, what physical harm can she actually do?”

Beth nodded slightly and snuggled up next to Susan. Susan passed her a handkerchief and dried her eyes, after which Beth got into bed, with Susan next to her.

“Everything will be alright Beth,” said Susan missing Beth on the forehead, “you’ll see in the morning.”


	14. What Goes Up...

Beth had another dream about the endless corridor. It seemed to be full of shelves with mysteriously glowing orbs. Beth wouldn’t exactly call it a nightmare, so she wasn’t complaining. It was more confusing than anything, because Beth had no idea where it was.

Susan was still sleeping lightly in the bed next to Beth, holding Beth close in her sleep.

Beth checked her watch and saw that it was already seven o’clock, they had to get up soon because the first years would be up soon.

Beth kissed Susan on the forehead which woke Susan up gently.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” whispered Beth trying not to wake up the others.

“I’ve missed you,” said Susan drowsily.

“I’ve missed you too Sus,” giggled Beth.

“What’s the time?” asked Susan stretching slightly.

“Seven o’clock,” said Beth, “enough time for me to take a shower.”

“Don’t go,” said Susan looking miserable as Beth got out of bed.

“I’ve got to get up,” whispered Beth.

“Unless we shower together,” suggested Susan her eyes lighting up in anticipation.

“Will you two please hurry up and go have shower sex, so the rest of us can sleep?” grumbled Artie glaring at them both from Ginny’s bed.

“Come on Sus,” laughed Beth as they both grabbed clean uniforms.

Susan turned on the shower and waited until the water got good and warm. Beth was slightly nervous. 

They had been together for nearly three years and made out a lot. They had also seen each other naked quite a few times almost daily when they were getting changed in the dorms.

But this was going to be different, they had never been naked longer than they had to, and Beth was suddenly very ashamed of her body. She was small and scrawny, and no matter what Remus tried, there were still some belt marks from Uncle Vernon when she was younger that he couldn’t get rid of.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” said Susan gently as she undid her plait, “I’ll understand.”

“No,” said Beth quickly.

“I mean no, I’m fine,” she said less flustered, “I want to.”

They both took of their pyjamas and left them in the laundry basket before getting into the shower together.  
Susan had always been taller than Beth. In fact Susan was taller than well over half the boys in their year. She was now slightly over a foot taller but did seem to have stopped growing. Susan was now six foot two, whereas Beth had finally reached five foot.

Beth didn’t know what she had been so scared or self-conscious of. This was Susan, her wonderful Sus, who would always love and protect her whatever happened.

The shower was hot and steamy, and they made out for a while under the luxuriously hot water. Eventually, Beth remembered they needed to wash their hair, as they both had soaking wet hair.

They washed their hair, and then shared Beth’s bar of lavender soap taking it in turn to wash each other.

“I wish we could do this every day,” said Beth as they wrapped towels around themselves and dried each other’s hair.

“What’s stopping us,” laughed Susan.

“It’s great, we get some privacy without having to run up seven floors to the Room of Requirement,” said Susan, “nobody’s going to disturb us when we’re in the shower.”

“Unless it’s Zach and he’s trying to get photos, or something stupid,” giggled Beth.

“I wouldn’t put it past him to try,” agreed said Susan getting dressed, “but he’d have to get up the staircase, and past Ginny, Artie and Hannah before he could get in here.”

“And Artie and Ginny, would hit him over the head with their broomsticks before letting him in here especially when it’s occupied.”

Beth straightened Susan’s tie before they both plaited their hair. Susan always wore her hair which was a dark red in a long plait down her back. Beth’s hair which was more of a reddy brown but just as long as Susan’s was also plaited but was usually pinned out of the way.  
Susan pinned Beth’s long single plait into a spiral.

By the time they were both up, the other three girls had woken up. Ginny was helping Artie with some last-minute homework, and Hannah was brushing her hair out and singing dreamily.

“The unicorn’s tail is spun like gold, into the fairy’s beautiful wings.”

“What utter rubbish,” said Artie shaking her head.

“Fairy’s wings aren’t made from unicorn tails,” scoffed Artie.

“How do you know?” asked Hannah, “what proof do you have of that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander?” suggested Ginny.

“I wish I was a muggle,” sighed Hannah.

“You wish you were a what?” asked Susan.

“A muggle,” said Hannah, “they can believe whatever they like about fairies and unicorns and elves, because they don’t know what they’re really like.”

“For example, the elves in Beth’s books are tall glamorous immortal warriors, but we know that none of that is true.”

“Apart from the pointy ears,” laughed Beth.

“It’s alright Hannah I get it,” said Beth, “even if we know that Muggle fairy tales aren’t really true, it’s nice to think they might be.”

Hannah beamed as Susan and Beth went downstairs with their bags heaving with all their textbooks.

As they got downstairs, a hundred eyes whipped in Beth’s direction, as the first years spotted their most recognisable prefect.

It seemed as if they were so desperate for answers on all their questions, they had forgotten how scared they were of her.

“Beth!” called a tall boy with dreadlocks, “how do we find the great hall?”

“When do we start flying classes?”

“Who’s your friend?” asked a boy looking toward Susan

“Is it true that Professor Snape boils students who misbehave in his class in their cauldrons?” asked Katie a terrified girl with golden hair.

Beth couldn’t help but laugh at that last question.

“We’ll show you down to the Great Hall when the other prefects show up,” said Beth.

“You’ll start flying classes next week,” said Susan, “but you can’t get on to the team until next year.

“Her friend is Susan,” beamed Tim, “she’s Beth’s girlfriend.”

There was a large amount of giggling from the first years as Tim said this.

“And as for Snape boiling people in his cauldron,” said Beth, “he doesn’t do that.”

“Unless you get a question wrong in class,” said Zach as and Ernie came down from their dorm.

“He doesn’t really do that does he Ernie?” asked Tim his mouth hanging open in shock.

“Don’t worry Timmy,” laughed Ernie, “Zach’s just joking. But you lot should behave in his class anyway.”

“Shall we go get you lot some breakfast then?” asked Hannah as she came skipping down the stairs.

Hannah, Beth, Susan, Zach and Ernie managed to shepherd the first years up to the Great Hall, Zach and Ernie were at the back making sure they didn’t lose any of them.

“This school is so big,” said Katie, “how are we not going to get lost?”

“Give me a minute,” said Beth, “come on Ernie, we’ve got some bargaining to do.”

Beth pulled Ernie off to the Ravenclaw table, where Fred, George, Nick and Nigel were having a twin huddle at the end of table.

“Excuse me,” said Beth, “can one of the investors please join this business meetings of the Manic Marauders?”

“If it isn’t our favourite person!” beamed Fred as they all shook her hand.

“How can we help you today?” asked Nick.

“We’ve got fifty first years,” said Beth, “and this castle is stupidly huge. How are you getting on with those maps?”

“Finished them last week,” beamed George.

“Galleon each,” said Nigel.

“Can we get a discount for bulk buying?” asked Ernie.

“How many are we talking about?” asked Fred.

“If we take fifty,” said Beth, “can we get some off?”

“Call it twenty five galleons for the lot,” said Nick, “fifty percent off if you’re buying that many.”

“We’ll go talk to the first years, can you have them ready by lunch?”

“If you’ve got the money,” said Nigel.

“Ok kids,” said Ernie sitting down, “we’ve figured out a way to help you lot find a way around a school.”

“Really?” asked a dark girl.

“Yes, our friends have been designing some maps,” said Beth, “they’re really good.”

“The Terrible Twins!” exclaimed Zach, “why didn’t we think of that!”

Ernie and Susan went around the first years and collected half a galleon from each of them.

“Here you go,” said Ernie handing over the coins, “twenty-five galleons is assorted change.”

“Merlin!” exclaimed Nick.

“Our first sale!” said Nigel giving his brother a high five.

“We’ll deliver the maps at lunch,” said Fred shaking Beth and Ernie’s hands.

Beth sat down with Susan and enjoyed their breakfast, and Professor Sprout soon came around with the timetables.

“What’s the damage?” asked Ernie reading over her shoulder.

“Double Arithmancy,” started Beth, “Double History, Charms with the Ravenclaws, and then Double Defence, we’ve got the Gryffindors for that.”

“Oh my bloody God!” sighed Justin, “Double History with the Slytherins and Double Defence with that Umbridge woman on the same day!”

“Are they trying to kill us?”

“History’s not too bad,” said Susan, “now Percy’s teaching it.”

“We had to give Umbridge a fair chance,” said Hannah, “you never know she might be good.”

“We’ve only had one good Defence teacher, and that was Remus,” said Zach.

“For Christ’s sake,” said Justin shaking his head, “two of them were working for Voldemort!”

There was several sharp intakes of breaths at Voldemorts name.

“Justin?” asked Neville, “why whenever you swear it’s biblical.”

“Because the only person more important in my house than the Pope is the Queen,” laughed Justin.

“What?” asked Zach.

“He’s catholic,” explained Ernie, “it’s a branch of Christianity.”

“Then isn’t swearing on God or Christ a sin?” asked Susan who had learnt about muggle religions in Muggle Studies last year.

“A bit,” shrugged Justin, “but as long as I don’t say JFK like somebody else, my parents don’t really care.”

“What’s JFK?” asked Hannah.

“Jesus Fucking Christ,” beamed Ernie looking immensely proud.

“You need to put a galleon in the jar!” called Tim from further down the table.

“We’re not at home! It doesn’t count!” shouted Ernie.

“The jar?” smirked Zach.

“Ernie’s parents have made a swear jar,” laughed Justin, “whenever Ernie swears he has to put a galleon in.”

“All my pocket money all summer,” grumbled Ernie.

“I’m not supposed to swear at home because of tiny Tim and baby Lizzie. It’s ridiculous.”

“It’s only because they want Lizzie’s first sentence to be ‘Can I have a story please,’ rather than ‘fuck off you wanker,” said Beth.

“Elizabeth Lily Potter,” said Ernie outraged, ‘you’re a prefect!”

“I never knew you knew such foul language,” laughed Ginny.

“I learnt only from the best Ernie,” Beth pointed out.

“Fair enough,” said Ernie, “come on, let’s go show the pipsqueaks where to find the Transfiguration classroom.”

“Anyone who’s under five foot, please follow us to the Transfiguration classroom,” called Ernie as he Beth, Zach and Hannah went to the end of the table.

“If anyone doesn’t know how tall five foot is,” said Zach, “it’s slightly shorter than Beth.”

It was like herding sheep trying to get them all to the classroom two floors up without losing anyone. Zach and Ernie counted them all in, to make sure they were all there.

“Twenty points to Hufflepuff,” said Professor McGonagall, “for getting the first years to the right room ten minutes early.

“Thank you professor,” beamed Hannah before they all headed off to their own lessons.

Ernie and Beth went to Arithmancy, where the other eight students were already waiting.

Theo was sat at a desk with Tracy, and was sporting a black eye the size of a cricket ball. Beth would bet her new owl, that wasn’t the only place Theo was hurt from the way he was wincing. Tracy seemed to be fussing over him. He looked even worse than when he had arrived at Grimmauld Place two months ago.

Blaise was sitting in the back of the classroom uncertain of what to say and ignoring both of them.

“Jesus Fucking Christ!” yelled Ernie running over to Theo’s table.

“What happened Theo?” asked Beth nervously.

Theo flinched as Tracy dabbed a cloth to his eye, but didn’t say a word.

“Draco, Vince and Greg happened to him,” whispered Tracy trying not to talk too loudly so the four Ravenclaws couldn’t hear them.

“They said all sorts of awful things, called him a bloodtraitor, and told him to change sides now before it was too late.”

“They were put up to it by their Dads,” sighed Theo.

“They were all fighting until three o’clock in the morning,” said Tracy shaking her head, “it was three against one.”

“Just arguing or fighting?” breathed Beth terrified.

Tracy shook her head.

“They nearly beat him to a pulp,” whispered Tracy eyeing Michael Corner and Terry Boot.

“Where was Blaise during all this?” asked Ernie glaring at Blaise.

“Staying out of it,” said Theo, “he doesn’t want to get involved. His father wasn’t a deatheater, but he doesn’t want to be their next victim.”

“Blaise helped him get out of the dorm last night though,” said Tracy, “Theo knocked on our door at half past three in the morning and nearly collapsed!”

“Have you been to Pomfrey?” asked Beth.

“As I keep telling Tracy I’m fine,” grimaced Theo. It even hurt to breathe.

Beth didn’t believe him, but Ernie wanted to change the subject.

“Does Snape know?”

“Yeah,” nodded Tracy, “we told him this morning.”

“You cant go back,” said Ernie, “you won’t survive the week.”

“You can’t stay in the girl’s dorm forever,” said Beth.

“I know that,” said Theo, “we’ve come up with a solution though.”

“The Secret Room,” beamed Tracy.

“The Secret Room?” said Beth confused.

Oh! She realised, the Room of Requirement!

Professor Vector came in at this point and assigned the desks for the year. Beth was sat next to Mandy Brocklehurst, and they started on the curriculum for the year.

After professor Vector had lectured them for a while, they started working on the arithmetically meaning of words. They had already covered place names, spells and names, but words were also important.

Then they had double History of Magic with Percy. They arrived before Percy, but Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were already sat at the back of the classroom waiting for Theo.

“Oi Freak!” yelled Malfoy, “how’s your new brother?” 

“Rumour has it you’ve moved in with Potter Theo,” smirked Pansy, “heaven knows why! It must be like a pigsty, between the werewolf and the convict she calls family.”

Beth turned paper white, and thought about shouting back at Pansy.

“Leave them alone Parkinson,” said Blaise lazily, “they’re not worth your time.”

Beth sat down at one of the front desks with Susan, and Theo and Tracy were at the desk next to them.

Percy came into the classroom and stood at the front by the blackboard.

“First of all can I collect your holiday homework please, Neville, can you collect the essays please.”

Neville got up and collected the essays and handed them into Percy.

“Right we’ve got a lot to get through this year, you’ve got your OWLs at the end of the year.”

“We covered the Goblin Rebellions last year, and now we’re going to start on the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards, and the International Warlock Convention of 1289.”

“Boring!” yelled Draco from the back of the classroom, with his feet up on the desk.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were trying their new method of disturbing Percy’s class. Rather than just ignoring him, they were trying to drown him out.

“Did you hear the match against the Holyhead Harpies last week?” shouted Crabbe to Goyle.

“Excuse me!” called Percy.

But Percy was much quieter than Crabbe, Goyle or Draco.

“Yeah,” nodded Goyle, “Makenzie was great!”

“Of course, the matches are much better live,” said Draco, “you get more of the scope of the thing.”

“If you lot don’t shut up and pay attention,” said Percy, “I’ll go and get Professor Snape.”

“Empty threat,” scoffed Draco.

“He’ll do it,” said Hannah turning around in her seat, “he did it last time.”

“Oh, we’re so scared,” said Draco in mock terror.

“Shut up Draco,” said Blaise rolling his eyes, “we’re trying to learn.”

Draco’s top lip quivered for a second before shutting up and indicating for Crabbe and Goyle to be quiet too.

“Thank you!” sighed Percy getting on with his lecture.

The rest of the lesson went by without another word being spoken apart from by Percy, and even Draco learnt a few things about European wizards when he actually paid attention.


	15. Must Come Down

The morning had gone so well, that Beth thought that maybe OWL’s wouldn’t be too bad. A lot of hard work and studying, but she worked hard in the first place so it didn’t matter.

At lunch time, Fred, George, Nick and Nigel came over to the Hufflepuff table each of them carrying towering piles of parchement.

Tim was sitting next to his new friend Katie and they were eating with Justin, Ernie Beth and Susan with a half a dozen other first years. Katie was an only child, and a muggle born so she was very scared about starting Hogwarts, but Tim had taken her under his wing already.

“Here you go kids,” said George passing them their new maps.

“They’re activating by your wands,” he explained.

Tim tapped his piece of parchment with his wand, and Nick’s neat handwriting appeared on the page.

The Manic Marauders Present, The Marauders Map.  
As recommended by Hogwarts Prefects.

The page then showed, a moving map which showed the different floors of the castle. It didn’t include where people where like on the original map, but it was much easier to understand.

“As recommended by Hogwarts Prefects?” asked Ernie eyeing George suspiciously.

“Well,” shrugged George, “it is approved by you two, we’ve just got to talk the other twenty around.”

“Yeah,” said Fred, “we’re going to talk to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor prefects in a bit.”

“We could make seventy five galleons,” chuckled Nick, “even with the discount.”

“What about the Slytherins?” asked Susan.

“What those idiots?” asked Nigel.

“They can just get lost,” laughed Nick.

Fred, George, Nick and Nigel all sauntered off laughing uproariously to go and talk to Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein about selling the maps to the Ravenclaws.

Beth had to try and stop herself from laughing along with the boys as they went to Charms. Ernie though thought it was hilarious and was envisioning fifty first year Slytherins trying to find the Defence classroom and ending up at the top of the Astronomy tower.

Charms class wasn’t too bad. Flitwick spent half of the lesson lecturing them on the importance of their OWLs, and then they did some revision.

It had been a long day, and Beth couldn’t wait until the end of double Defence. She had already been set two long essays, and a large number of complicated equations for Arithmancy.

“One more lesson,” sighed Neville, “and the days over.”

Beth and Susan sat down in the Defence classroom at a desk next to Parvati and Lavender who were whispering excitedly and looking at Beth every now and again. They were clearly sharing rumours about Beth.

“Just ignore them Bethy,” said Susan patting Beth’s hand and glaring over at Parvati and Lavender.

Five seconds later, Umbridge walked into the classroom. She had a face like a toad and was wearing pink robes with a matching pink fluffy cardigan. 

Beth liked pink, it was her favourite colour other than yellow, but even Lockhart wouldn’t have worn such disgustingly pink robes.

“Good Afternoon class,” said Umbridge once they she had sat down.

“Afternoon,” muttered a few students.

“Now that won’t do!” she exclaimed, “say Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge.”

“Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge,” returned the class in a monotonous tone.

“Much better,” she beamed, “now wands away and quills out please.”

“Wand’s away,” Beth heard Zach grumble from a few rows behind.

Professor Umbridge pointed her wand at the blackboard and the words, ‘Defence Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles,’ appeared on the board.

“Now then your education up until this point has been fragmentary to say the least, fortunately this year you shall be following a Ministry Approved Curriculum, which should get you all up to OWL standard by the end of the year.”

She tapped the board again, and the course aims appeared on the blackboard. 

Beth looked at the course aims confused, there was nothing about using these spells. She had a feeling, that this was going to be yet another year when they would be teaching themselves Defence.

Beth dutifully copied out the aims anyway, not wanting to draw any attention to herself.

Then they were told to read the first chapter of the new book. Beth had had a flick through the book already when she had bought it two days ago, and the book was tediously dull. The only way she could read it without falling asleep was by blocking out the rest of the class completely.

Beth was soon distracted by Justin and Ernie poking her and Susan. They both had looks of mirth on their face, and were pointing towards Ron and Hermione’s desk, where Hermione was arguing with a teacher of all things!

“Well Miss Granger,” said Umbridge with a voice full of sacrine sweetness, “the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them closely enough.”

“Well actually, there’s nothing about using defensive spells.”

“Using defensive spells?” asked Umbridge shocked, “why would you use to defensive spells Miss Granger? Or are you expecting to be attacked within my classroom?”

“We’re not going to be using magic?” asked Ron.

“Please raise your hand Mr?”

“Weasley,” said Ron throwing his hand in the air. So did the other Gryffindors.

Umbridge decided to ignore the Gryffindors, and walked back to the front of the classroom where the Hufflepuffs were sitting.

Hannah was helping Neville with their Charms homework, but they were at least working. Artie darted her head back to reading her own textbook, Justin and Ernie sat back down very quickly turning around in their seats.

Zach though, put his hand in the air.

“Yes Mr?” asked Umbridge.

“Smith, Zacharias Smith. If we’re not going to be learning how to use Defensive Spells, why is this class called Defense Against the Dark Arts?”

“That is a good question Mr Scamander, I am here to teach you all how to use these spells in a risk-free environment.”

“Risk free?” said Ernie not even pretending to read anymore, “if we’re going to get attacked it won’t be risk free!”

“Hands please,” sang Umbridge.

Ernie did put his hand in the air, but this time, Umbridge called on Justin.

“What is your name?”

“Finch-Fletchley, Justin,” said Justin.

“I don’t recognise that name,” said Umbridge smirking.

Justin ignored her.

“If we get attacked, it wont be risk free, don’t we need to defend ourselves?”

“You’re a muggle born aren’t you?” smirked Umbridge.

“You got a problem with that?” glared Ernie as Dean eyed her suspiciously.

“Of course not,” said Umbridge quickly.

“As you are a muggle born Mr Finch Fletchley, I’m sure you’ll don’t fully understand that there is nobody in this classroom who would want to hurt you.”

“To be honest even this classroom isn’t that safe,” said Beth, “two of our last professors were working for Lord Voldemort.”

There was muttering but not as much as usual, the whole class were far too interested in listening to the argument.

“Miss Potter, please be quiet, five points from Hufflepuff.”

“You have been led to believe that there are people out there who want to kill children like you. Your teachers have been unusual to say the least. That’s not to mention the unnatural halfbreed, who helped their convicted criminal of a partner get into the castle.”

“Unnatural halfbreed,” mouthed Beth shaking with rage, “convicted criminal.”

“If you mean Sirius and Remus,” said Susan standing up, “Sirius was innocent, even the ministry had to admit that. And Remus was the best teacher we’ve ever had.”

“You’re Susan Bones aren’t you?” said Umbridge.

“If you don’t sit down right now, I might have to report you to your father.”

Susan sat down confused. She didn’t care whether Umbridge wrote to her Dad or not. Her Dad would probably be annoyed that Susan hadn’t punched her in the face!

“You have been introduced to spells well beyond your age group,” she continued ignoring the fact that Beth was now shaking with anger, “some of which were highly dangerous and lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you will be attacked by Dark wizards every other day.”

“That’s not true,” said Seamus, “not every day!”

“It also come to my knowledge not only performed illegal curses in front of you, but actually cast them on you.”

“By a deatheater!” yelled Neville. Even Neville had got involved in the argument now!

“Are we ever actually going to use these spells?” asked Lavender.

“You won’t be using them,” chortled Umbridge, “if you study the theory hard enough you should be fine come your exams.”

“So we aren’t going to get to practice before the exams?” stammered Parvati.

“As long as you study the theory hard enough,” Umbridge continued.

“And what good’s theory going to do us in the real world?” shouted Beth finally losing it.

“This is school Miss Potter not the real world,” pointed out Umbridge.

“This isn’t the real word?” asked Beth.

“Well I cant see the difference anymore! I’ve been at this school for four years, and I’ve nearly died at the end of every single one of them. What makes you think that that this school is safe? Or that anywhere is safe?”

“Why would anyone want to attack a little girl like you?”

“Oh I don’t know,” said Beth seething with rage.

“Lord Voldemort?” she suggested standing up.

“Sit down Beth,” said Susan gently holding onto Beth’s sleeve.

She brushed Susan’s hand of her sleeve.

“Ten points from Hufflepuff,” said Umbridge coolly, “I would listen to your friends Miss Potter. Sit down!”

“Now let me make one thing quite clear,” said Umbridge walking to the front of the classroom.

“You have all been told that a certain dark wizard had returned from the dead, this is a lie!”

“He wasn’t dead in the first place,” yelled Beth who still hadn’t sat down.

“Lies!” spat Umbridge.

“I’m not a liar!” yelled Beth.

“I’ve fought him four times! I fought him in June, and I nearly died!”

“Detention Miss Potter, my office this evening,” said Umbridge.

“Please sit down Bethy,” said Susan taking Beth’s hand.

Susan pulled Beth back over to their desk, Beth still glaring at Umbridge.

“Now that that deranged tirade is over,” smirked Umbridge, “lets return to the assigned reading.”

“I am not mentally deranged!” screamed Beth, “and I’m not lying! I’m telling the truth!”


	16. The Torture Device

“Come here Miss Potter,” said Umbridge sweetly beckoning her over.

Beth tried to control her breathing and walked slowly up to the front of the classroom, dreading what was in store. Did Umbridge have a cane under that desk?

“If you would take this to Professor Sprout please,” said Umbridge handing her a letter.

Beth nodded wordlessly having lost the last of her daring, and collected her bag and walking slowly out of the classroom.

She went down to Sprout’s office, where she was going through some marking.

Beth knocked tentatively on the office door.

“Come in!” called Sprout.

“Ah Beth dear,” beamed Sprout, “why aren’t you in class. What on earth is the matter?”

“Umbridge sent me,” muttered Beth passing her the letter.

“She sent you?” said Sprout confused opening the letter and scanning it quickly.

“Sit down dear,” she said having finally reached the end of the letter.

“Beth,” said Professor Sprout, “you know the ministry’s opinion on you at them moment.”

“Yes I know,” said Beth shaking her head, “I’m a pathological liar and mentally deranged.”

“Which is what she just tried to prove to your whole class,” explained Sprout.

“She was trying to bate you, show that everything written in the papers is true.”

“But it’s not true,” said Beth, “I did try and keep out of it, I really did!”

“I never lose my temper with anyone!”

“I know Beth,” nodded Sprout, “why did you lose your temper.”

“She called Sirius and Remus unnatural, and a convicted criminal and a dangerous halfbreed.”

“That would about do it,” muttered Sprout.

“Try and keep your temper from now on, remember whatever she says isn’t true.”

“I know,” sighed Beth.

“You’ve got to attend detention every night this week,” said Sprout, “you should and get something to eat dear, you start in half an hour.”

“Every night this week!” stammered Beth.

“I’m afraid so,” sighed Sprout, “it’ll be over before you know it.”

“Good luck!” called Sprout as Beth left to go and get some dinner.

Beth couldn’t believe that a day had started so well, could end quite so badly. She was pushing her green beans around the plate not eating.

“Go on Bethy,” said Susan, “eat up.”

“I’m not hungry,” said Beth pushing her plate towards Zach.

“We’ll help you with your homework when you get back alright?” said Justin.

“Thanks Just,” muttered Beth, “see you later guys.”

Beth trudged up to Umbridge’s office, feeling like every step was closer to her doom.

“Good evening Miss Potter,” said Umbridge smiling almost menacingly.

“Good evening professor,” muttered Beth taking her seat.

“You’re going to be writing some lines for me,” she beamed.

Beth started to fumble in her bag for a quill and ink.

“Oh no you won’t be needing that,” said Umbridge, “I’ve got you a very special quill.”

“I want you to write ‘I must not tell lies.’”

“Yes Professor,” sighed Beth picking up the quill and starting to write.

She started to scribble away, and her right hand began ache suddenly. She looked to her right hand suddenly, and thought for a second she could see the words ‘I must not tell lies’ traced onto her non writing hand.

She shook her head and when she looked again it was gone.

I must not tell lies.

There it was again, written clearer this time, on her hand.

I must not tell lies.

The ink she was using was bright red, blood red.

“Professor,” said Beth.

“Is there a problem?”

“Is this a blood quill?” she asked.

She had read about these vile quills in an old book at Grimmauld Place. They were a method of Medieval torture, where the victim had to write in their own blood. If they wrote it enough times the words would end up etched into their hand, into the very flesh itself.

“And if it is, what are you going to do about it?” asked Umbridge.

“I’m a Professor, and you’re a little schoolgirl. If you tell anyone, I will tell them that you were lying. Who do you think they’d believe? “

“A Ministry official, or a teenage girl who has a history of lying?”

Beth opened her mouth to try and say that, she wasn’t a liar, but it would probably make this worse.

She shut her mouth like a trap, and continued to write with the repulsive quill, it made her feel sick every time she wrote a word. This was her blood.

It was gone midnight when Umbridge finally said that Beth was allowed to go. The first thing she thought of as she left the office was Theo. She had been worried about him all evening.

She pulled on her invisibility cloak which she also kept in her school bag. She then ran up to the seventh floor as fast as her small legs could carry her.

The door appeared, and she opened it slowly creeping her head around the door.

“Theo,” whispered Beth taking off her cloak and looking into the sitting room they usually studied in.

“Are you in here?”

“I’m through here!” called Theo from behind a door that hadn’t been there all the other times.

Beth opened the door to the other room and found that now attached to the sitting room was a bedroom, even with an ensuite bathroom. Theo almost had a whole flat to live in now.

“You’re late,” said Theo, “did Umbridge keep you there until you fell asleep at you desk?”

“No,” said Beth covering up her hand with her jumper, “but she might as well of done.”

“You must be exhausted,” said Theo, “what you doing up here?”

“Checking that you’re alright, you’re my brother.”

“Cedric’s your brother,” laughed Theo shaking his head.

“I can have two brother’s Theo,” said Beth hugging him.

“Thanks Sis,” said Theo patting her on the back.

“You going to be alright up here?” asked Beth.

“Yeah, just don’t Remus and Sirius, they’ll flip.”

“Hah hah yeah,” laughed Beth awkwardly, thinking about something else that Remus and Sirius would definitely flip out over.

“Now go on,” chuckled Theo, “go and get some sleep. Susan’s probably worried herself into a right state!”

“Night Theo,” said Beth hugging him one more time before pulling her invisibility cloak back on and going down to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

For half past twelve in the morning, there was a surprisingly large number of people up. Yes, over half of them were half asleep but they were still up. Hannah was dropping off to bed on Neville’s shoulder, Ernie, Justin, Zach and Artie were playing gobstones on the floor, Ginny and Susan were curled by the fire chatting. 

“What you lot doing up?” asked Beth.

“There you are!” exclaimed Ernie.

“What happened?” asked Zach, “ask you to do five nights of detention in one sitting?”

“No, I’ve still got four more nights,” sighed Beth flopping into an armchair next to Susan.

“What happened?” asked Ginny.

“She didn’t use the cane, did she?” asked Justin.

His Dad had told him about the cane, that they had still used in muggle schools back then, especially at public schools like Eton.

“No, she didn’t,” said Beth, “it was lines, just lines.”

“Seven hour’s worth of lines?” asked Artie, “that must have been mind numbingly dull.”

“Yeah,” nodded Beth getting her homework out.

“Hold on,” said Susan, “we’ve done all that.”

She handed Beth several large stacks of parchment.

“I’m not copying your homework,” said Beth, “I’m doing it myself.”

“I need to study it’s OWL year.”

“You need to sleep,” said Hannah.

“I can sleep anytime,” said Beth, “all weekend if I need to, now you lot get to bed.”

The others looked at Beth slightly confused, but Ernie put his foot down.

“Come on everyone,” said Ernie, “bed now, let’s give her some peace!”

There was a lot of muttering before the others all headed up to bed, and Beth got on with her mountain of homework.


	17. She's a *itch

Beth had the week from hell, she didn’t know how she pulled through. She’d wake up, go to class, have lunch, go to class, force some food down her throat, go to detention, do her homework and then go to bed at gone three o’clock in the morning only getting about four hours of sleep a night.

Susan Ernie and the others had been worried about her all week. She would hardly talk to anyone, and even though they could tell that there was something wrong with Beth, she wouldn’t tell them what it was.

Beth got back to the common room on Friday night at just gone twelve. She had her jumper sleeve pulled down over her hand in case there was anyone else still up. As she had feared the writing on her hand had stopped fading away now and scratched into her hand in her very own handwriting was ‘I must not tell lies.’

She crept into the dorm hoping against hope that everyone was already asleep. All she wanted right now was to climb up to bed and get to bed.

As she snuck into the Common Room though, a light was turned on.

“Evening,” said Cedric who had his arms folded and was sitting on a sofa wearing his dressing gown.

“Or should I say morning,” said Cedric, “as it’s quarter past twelve.”

“Um hi Ced,” said Beth smiling awkwardly, “you alright?”

“How me? Oh yes I’m fine, you’re not though.”

“What are you going on about?”

“Susan and Ernie say you’ve been miserable all week, hardly sleeping, and not getting to bed until three o’clock in the morning.”

“Have you been spying on me?” asked Beth outraged.

Cedric gave her a look as if to say, don’t even try and deny it.

“Look I’m going to bed, I’ve had a long week.”

“Sit,” he said firmly.

“But!”

“Sit down little Sis,” said Cedric.

There wasn’t any point, Beth sat down next to Cedric and he put his arm around her.

“Alright then little Beth,” sighed Cedric, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I swear,” said Beth.

“Don’t lie Sis,” chuckled Cedric, “we might not be physically related, but I know when something’s up. So, what’s wrong?”

“One of the Slytherins been bothering you? I don’t need to have a word with a certain Draco Malfoy, do I?”

“No,” laughed Beth.

“One of your teachers? Or is it the OWLs?”

“Nope that’s all fine,” shrugged Beth, “can I go to bed now then?”

“No there’s still one more thing to discuss,” said Cedric.

“You’ve been going to Umbridges office every night for last week, and whenever I mention her name you clutch at your right hand which you’re covering up with your sleeve.”

“Cedric,” muttered Beth.

“Come here,” said Cedric taking her hand.

“Cedric please!” she pleaded.

“I’m not going to hurt you!”

“Cedric please don’t,” said Beth as he pulled up her sleeve.

“What is this?” he asked in a toneless voice.

“It’s nothing” said Beth.

Cedric moved her hand under the lamplight properly, and saw the phrase scratched into her hand.

“Oh my God,” he muttered.

“Did she this to you?” he asked furiously.

“No,” said Beth shaking her head tears running from her ears.

“Did she do this to you!” yelled Cedric.

Beth nodded through her tears.

“Come on,” said Cedric taking her hand.

“Cedric, please it’s all over now.”

“I’m not going to let her get away with this,” said Cedric half pulling her to Sprout’s office.

“Ced please,” begged Beth, “I’m not supposed to tell anyone.”

“Why not?” asked Cedric looking at her.

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone,” she sobbed, “they won’t believe me.”

“Beth!” sighed Cedric, “I believe you, I love you, and I’m supposed to protect you.”

“Hmm,” she mumbled as Cedric hugged her.

“Now come on, let’s go find Sprout.”

“It’s one o’clock in the morning, she’ll be asleep.”

“Come on Sis.”

Cedric knocked on Professor Sprout’s door to her rooms.

“What on earth could be the matter Cedric?” asked Sprout.

“It’s Beth professor,” said Cedric, “she’s been going to those detentions all week.”

“Yes I know,” said Sprout, “are you alright dear?”

“Yes,” said Beth nodding frantically.

“No she’s not,” said Cedric interrupting her, “she’s physically exhausted between the detentions and the homework, and there’s something wrong with her hand!”

“Can I take a look at your hand please Beth?”

Beth bit her lip as she gave into the inevitable and rolled up her jumper sleeve.

“Is this,” seethed Sprout, “a blood quill?”

Beth nodded.

“Professor, what’s a blood quill?” asked Cedric.

“It’s in the name Cedric. A quill that writes with the writers blood.”

“But that’s,” stammered Cedric.

“Torture,” nodded Sprout her voice full of venom. Sprout was angrier than Cedric had have seen her.

“Come in both of you,” said Sprout, “and sit down.”

Cedric and Beth went into her sitting room and sat down next to Cedric. Cedric put his arm around her protectively.

Professor Sprout was riffling in a cupboard full of bottles and plants.

“Here we are,” nodded Sprout.

“One bottle of mertlap essence.”

She poured it into a small dish and handed it to Beth.

“Soak your hand in that Beth,” said Sprout.

“Will it get rid of the markings?”

“No dear, but it will help with the pain.”

Beth gave a deep sigh of relief as mertlap essence soothed her hand.

“Can you stop this Professor?” asked Cedric, “from happening to anyone else?”

“I’ll have to report this to the headmaster, should be able to put a stop to it.”

“Well at least no one else is going to get hurt,” said Beth.

Sprout checked her pulse after Beth had soaked her hand.

“Right,” said Sprout, “you seem to be fine, you just need some sleep and a half decent meal.”

“Do you want to ring your Uncles or shall I?”

“My what?” stammered Beth, “why do they need to know?”

“You’ve been hurt Beth,” said Cedric, “you need to tell them.”

“Fine,” muttered Beth.

They went back to the Common Room with a bag of sweets and ice cream.

“Treats first, or treats after?” asked Beth.

“Can’t we have them during the call?” asked Cedric.

“Best get it over with,” said Beth getting the mirror out.

“Sirius! Sirius!”

“Lilybeth!” grumbled Sirius answering the mirror, “it’s two o’clock in the morning.”

“This is important, we need to talk” said Cedric.

“Ced,” said Sirius, “it’s full moon tomorrow night. Remus needs to sleep.”

“Beth’s been tortured,” said Cedric.

“What the Cruciatus curse? shouted Sirius.

“Who’s been tortured,” said Remus waking up suddenly.

“Not that no,” said Cedric, “something called a blood quill.”

“A what!” screamed Sirius.

“Severus and I need to be having a few words,” said Sirius menacingly grinding his wrists.

“No, it’s Umbridge that ministry bitch.”

“Umbitch,” laughed Sirius, “sounds about right.”

“We’re getting off the point Siri,” said Remus.

“How long has this been going on Caraid?”

“Five nights,” said Beth.

“Lilybeth,” sighed Sirius, “we told you to ring if there was anything wrong. Why didn’t you ring on Monday night rather than now?”

“She told me that you’d think I was lying,” mumbled Beth.

“Lilybeth, you are many wonderful things, but you are not a liar.”

“Cariad,” said Remus, “if there’s anything wrong, I want you to ring me. We love you more than anything in the world, if anybody’s hurting you, you’re supposed to tell us.”

“Or at least Cedric or Theo,” agreed Sirius, “or even Susan.”

“And never, ever,” finished Remus, “stay in the same room as that Ministry hag ever again.”

“Alright,” laughed Beth.

“Now have some food, and then go to bed,” chuckled Sirius.

“Goodnight!” called Cedric and Beth.

Beth and Cedric split a tub of ice cream before Beth went up to bed. She snuggled up next to Susan under the blankets and slept like she had never slept before.


	18. Dream Interpretation

She was walking down the hallway again, like she had done countless nights before. It was seemingly endless, the room was full of black tiles, on the ceiling, and the floors, even the walls were tiled. There was shelf upon shelf of mysteriously glowing orbs. She was looking for something, she just didn’t know what.

Just as she was about to reach it, she woke up. She was lying in Susan’s bed, with the duvet pulled up to her ears. Susan was sitting on top of the duvet next to her reading a textbook on muggle technology.

Ginny and Artie were playing a game of exploding snap and had wet hair. They had probably just got back from practise. Hannah was reading a book Neville had lent her on Herbology.

“What time is it?” mumbled Beth snuggling up to Susan.

“Oh so you’re awake?” said Artie.

“It’s five o’clock,” said Ginny.

“I’ve only been asleep three hours,” groaned Beth

“What are you lot doing up at five o’clock in the morning anyway?” asked Beth.

“It’s five o’clock in the afternoon Beth,” laughed Hannah, “you slept all day.”

“To be honest I can’t blame you,” said Susan putting an arm around her, “you must have been exhausted.”

“Cedric told us everything,” said Ginny shaking her head.

“That woman is a right witch,” said Artie, “they should chuck her out.”

“They can’t chuck her out,” muttered Susan, “she’s from the Ministry.”

“I object to that statement, on behalf of all fellow witches,” said Hannah.

“You know what I meant,” said Artie.

“Cedric and Uncle Sirius have started calling her Umbitch already,” said Beth.

“That is actually brilliant,” said Artie, “I’m going to nick that nickname.”

“Maybe we can persuade our brothers to make some special notebooks,” beamed Ginny.

“Yeah, bright pink and frilly saying property of Prof. D. Umbitch.”

“I just had a really strange dream,” said Beth cuddling up to Susan for warmth.

“Well, it wasn’t a nightmare,” said Ginny, “when you have a nightmare, you twist and writhe in your sheets.”

“And then scream blue murder when you make up,” agreed Artie.

“I haven’t had a nightmare in weeks, almost a month,” said Beth, “I keep having the same dream though.”

“Maybe it’s important!” exclaimed Hannah.

“We’re doing dream interpretation with Professor Trelawney, maybe there’s a meaning behind it.”

“Shut up Hannah,” sighed Artie, “we hear enough about all that rubbish in class.”

“You could be right though,” said Susan, “tell us about the dream.”

“Well I’m walking down a hallway,” started Beth, “and it’s covered in black tiles, the floors, the ceiling, the walls.”

“Can you draw it for me?” asked Susan curiously who was trying to visualise it, “it sounds familiar.”

“Um sure,” said Beth fetching a sketchbook and pencil from her bedside table and pulling on her dressing gown.

Beth sketched out the room. She knew it off by heart she had seen it so many times. She also sketched the other room she remembered with all the doors.

“But that’s The Department of Mysteries!” exclaimed Susan looking at the second drawing.

“I’ve only been there once,” said Susan, “but Dad’s told me about it loads. My Dad’s friend Ben, he’s an Unspeakable. They study the most secret and important parts of magic there.”

“Like what?” asked Ginny.

“Well,” said Susan counting on her fingers, “there’s the Time Vault, that’s where they make time turners, the Death Chamber, they study the different forms of the afterlife and ghosts, um the Space Room which is apparently very strange, the Thought Chamber, or what Ben calls the Brain Room, they study peoples thoughts.”

“There’s two more,” she muttered trying to remember.

“The Love Chamber, the most guarded and highly protected of all. It’s very difficult to get into, and rumour has it, it’s full of a giant fountain of Amortentia!”

“Wow!” exclaimed Beth, “no wonder I’ve been having dreams about it.”

“And that just leaves the Hall of Prophesies,” finished Susan, “which is the most ridiculous of the lot. Every prophecy that’s ever been made is stored in that room.”

“How do you know so much cool stuff?” asked Artie.

“My whole family work in the ministry, they know people.”

“My Dad works in the Ministry, but he never tells me cool stuff like this,” grumbled Ginny.

“But which room as I dreaming about,” said Beth showing the first drawing.

“Well I’ve never been in,” said Susan, “so I wouldn’t know.”

“But the room’s not full of brains or love potion so that crosses two of the list.”

“They could be planets,” suggested Ginny, looking at the spherical objects, “but theres too many of them.”

“They could be models of the Solar System,” suggested Artie.

“No,” said Beth, “they’re too small, and they glow mysteriously.”

“It’s not the Space Room at all,” said Hannah putting away her book, “they’re crystal balls, it’s the Hall of Prophecies.”

“Why do I keep dreaming about the Hall of Prophecies though?” asked Beth.

“Maybe there’s something about you in there,” suggested Ginny.

“You should ask Remus and Sirius,” said Artie.

“Oh yeah that would be a great mirror call,” muttered Beth.

“Hi Uncle Remus, hi Uncle Sirius. Just wondering, is there any life revolving prophecies about me in the Department of Prophecies?”

“Maybe you should ask them in person?” laughed Susan, “over the holidays?”

“You’re right,” agreed Beth.

As if they had mentioned Remus and Sirius’ names too much over the last few minutes, Beth’s mirror began to ring on her bedside table.

“Hello?” 

“Hi Lilybeth,” beamed Sirius.

“You alright Cariad?”

“I’m fine,” said Beth her face lighting up.

“Well you certainly look a lot better than last night,” said Sirius.

“Is Susan there Cariad?”

“Yeah, everyones here,” said Beth showing the mirror around.

“We just got a flu call from you Aunt Susie,” said Sirius, “your Mum went into labour this morning.”

“What?” stammered Susan, “is she alright? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“They didn’t want you to worry Susan,” said Remus, “and we’re telling you now.”

“Your Mum and the baby are both fine,” said Remus, “you’ve got a little brother, Edgar.”

“They named him after Uncle Edgar? Dad and Aunty Amelia’s brother?”

“Of course, they did,” said Sirius, “they asked us to call, as you would get the news faster this way, owls can take ages.”

“Thanks for telling me,” beamed Susan, “I can’t believe I’ve got a little brother.”

“There was something else as well wasn’t there,” muttered Sirius.

“That’s right,” nodded Sirius, “they want you to be Godmother Beth.”

“Why can’t I Godmother?” asked Susan.

“Because you’re her sister silly,” laughed Artie.

“I’m a sister,” said Susan shaking her head, “I’ve got a little brother.”

“Call you later girls,” said Sirius waving as they put the mirror down.

“Beth can I borrow Meghan, I want to write to Mum and Dad, say congratulations.”

“Tell you what, give me an hour or two, I’ll make a card, we can all sign it, and then we’ll send it.”

“I love you Bethy,” said Susan kissing Beth on the lips.

“And I can’t wait to meet little Edgar over Christmas,” beamed Beth.


	19. The Fourth and Final Sibling

Beth was dreading leaving the Common Room on Monday morning, she had stayed in the Common Room all weekend, not wanting to go out as Umbridge had made her life a living hell for the last week.

Umbridge hadn’t liked her before Beth had dobbed her in Sprout who by now would have told Dumbledore. If she ran into Umbridge, she might want to take revenge on Beth, goodness knows what she had in store now.

Justin and Ernie had gone to the kitchens to get them all some food a couple of times. But she had spent of most of Sunday sat in the Common Room helping the first years with their homework or doing little Katie’s hair, and chatting to Tim.

Katie had grown quite attached to Beth, they were both orphans, and neither of them had heard of Hogwarts until they got their letters. Katie lived in a muggle orphanage during the holidays and had so many questions to ask Beth. Once Katie got over her initial shyness with a person, she was actually quite chatty.

On Monday morning, Beth and Katie were sitting in the Common Room and Beth was playing with Katie’s hair experimenting with different styles.

“Beth?” asked Katie as Beth did her hair in two little plaits, “how did your parents die?”

“I’m sorry?” asked Beth laughing at the abruptness of the question.

“Well, you told me yesterday that you lived with your Uncles, and that your Mum and Dad are dead. My parents died when I was four, car accident.”

“Well, it’s a rather long story,” said Beth.

“I like stories!” exclaimed Katie, “besides, we’ve got loads of time until Tim and Susan come down for breakfast.”

“Well, it all starts with a young wizard. He was brought up in an orphanage like you, but his Mum was a witch, and his Dad was a muggle. Before we begin properly, I need to tell you that not all witches and wizards are good, some are very bad.”

“This wizard, Tom Riddle was a wizard worse than any other wizard to ever go to this school. Later he changed his name to Lord Voldemort, and the wizarding community were so scared of him, most of them even now still refer to him as He Who Must Not Be Named, or You Know Who.”

“I’ve heard some people talking about him,” said Katie, “that makes sense now.”

“Right well, he was very evil, and he didn’t like muggle borns like you or my Mum, or Justin. He thought they shouldn’t have magic, and he also thought the wizards should overpower the muggles.”

“Why are your parents in this story?” asked Katie.

“I’m getting to it,” said Beth gently.

“Some people joined a group that Dumbledore created, called the Order of the Phoenix, and they fought against Voldemort and his supporters. Some of those people were my parents, and also Neville’s parents, and my two uncles.”

“When I was born, for some reason Voldemort wanted to kill me.”

“Even if you were a baby?” asked Katie.

“Yes. When I was sixteen months old, he came to the house where we were living. Voldemort murdered my parents, but because my Mum died to save me, her love protected me and I survived, and I was left with a scar.”

“A scar?” asked Katie.

Beth moved aside her fringe which she always left down to show Katie her lightning bolt.

“Cool!” exclaimed Katie.

“Is Voldemort gone then?” asked Katie.

“Well,” stammered Beth not wanting to scare Katie, “yes and no. Voldemort’s not around, but a lot of his supporters are, and they share the same beliefs. Voldemort’s not dead, and they’d do anything to bring him back.”

“So Voldemort could come back, and get rid of people like Justin and me?”

“Katie,” sighed Beth, “as long as there’s Dumbledore around, Voldemort would never dream of attacking the school.”

“Ok,” nodded Katie.

“And stay away from Umbridge,” warned Beth, “don’t say anything in her class unless you have to.”

“I know,” nodded Katie, “she made you write in your own blood. That’s horrible.”

“Who’s horrible?” asked Cedric coming down the stairs from the boy’s dorms.

“She who must not be named,” said Beth ominously.

“She who must?” stammered Cedric confused.

“Ah! The lady in pink!” nodded Cedric.

“Now,” said Cedric picking up his bag and offering an arm to each of them, “may I have the honour of escorting you two fine young ladies down to breakfast?”

“Is he being silly?” giggled Katie.

“No,” said Beth, “Cedric’s an old-fashioned gentleman. And a perfect older brother.”

“Us only children have got to stick together,” laughed Cedric taking Beth’s bag and putting an arm around her.

“I’m an only child,” said Katie.

“Welcome to the club,” smirked Cedric.

“Katie, meet Cedric, your older brother. If any Slytherins bully you, Cedric will sort them out for you.”

“We’ll meet you other brother at breakfast,” chuckled Cedric.

“I’ve got two brothers now?” asked Katie astounded.

“Two brothers and a sister,” nodded Beth.

They sat down at the Hufflepuff table next to Theo, who had started joining them for meals.

“Hey Theo,” beamed Beth.

“Morning Beth, Ced,” said Theo as he spread jam on his toast, “and who’s this?”

“This is Katie Smith,” chuckled Cedric, “our little sister.”

“Welcome to the family,” smirked Theo shaking Katie’s hand.

Katie was a bit overwhelmed at suddenly having three siblings, but she seemed to be taking it in her stride.

Susan, Katie and Beth were gossiping over plates of scrambled eggs and toast, when the post arrived.

Meghan delivered a letter to Susan, and Cedric had his paper delivered.

“Who’s this,” asked Katie as Beth fed Meghan the crusts from her toast.

“This is Meghan,” said Beth stroking her own as Meghan nipped Beth affectionately.

“She’s beautiful,” breathed Katie, “can I stroke her?”

“Yes, she’s very friendly,” nodded Beth.

“Bethy,” beamed Susan, “look at this.”

Susan passed Beth a moving photo. Mr and Mrs Bones were sat on the sofa with a tiny little baby who had a shock of dark red hair like Susan and Mr Bones’.

“Is that little Edgar?” asked Ernie.

“He’s so tiny,” said Beth.

“Lizzie was smaller,” said Ernie.

“But Edgar’s cuter,” beamed Susan.

“Cedric?” asked Ernie looking at Cedric’s paper, “what’s a High Inquisitor?”

“That’s what I want to know,” said Cedric through gritted teeth.

Cedric read the article several times before turning to his raptured audience to explain.

“From the sounds of it, Umbridge felt she didn’t have enough control, as she was only a regular teacher. So she’s been promoted to Hogwarts High Inquisitor.”

“She’s now going to be inspecting everyone’s classes, and can enforce any new decrees she finds necessary.”

“But that’s crazy,” said Ernie, “she’s almost as powerful as Dumbledore now!”

“I think that’s the point Macmillan,” muttered Theo.

“Come on sis,” said Theo grabbing his bag, “we’ve got to get to Arithmancy.”

“See you at lunch little Sis,” said Theo ruffling Katie’s hair.

“Be careful Theo,” muttered Beth, “it took me ages to get her hair that perfect.”

“Sorry Kates,” laughed Theo.

Theo, Ernie and Beth headed off to Arithmancy. When they got there though, Professor Umbridge was standing at the front of the classroom with a clipboard and a pink quill.

Beth stood in the doorway looking at Umbridge, and tried to steady her breathing. 

“It’s ok Beth,” said Ernie, “she can’t hurt you.”

“Thanks,” muttered Beth breathing in and out slowly as she sat down next to Mandy.

Professor Umbridge wondered around the class asking questions about the curriculum, and whether the course was up to scratch.

Unfortunately for Professor Umbridge, Professor Vector’s lessons where more than up to scratch. She gave a lot of homework, and Vector was what Ernie frequently referred to as ‘a ruddy slave driver.’ But because of this, her classes were very well disciplined, and very advanced Arithmancer’s for their age.

“Did you notice,” said Ernie as they headed to History, “that Umbridge seemed disappointed that she couldn’t find anything wrong with Vector?”

“Don’t you find that a bit strange?”

“Not particularly,” said Beth, “seeing as the reason she’s here is to shake things up, and there’s nothing she can complain about in the very first lesson she inspects.”

Umbridge wasn’t in History, or Charms, but she was of course in Defence Against the Darm Arts.

Umbridge tried bating her into losing her temper again, but it didn’t work. She even tried bringing up the fact that homosexual relationships were unnatural, but Beth manage to drown her out by putting her full concentration into her textbook.

By the time that she got back to the Common Room though Justin, and Ernie were fuming.

“She was just trying to get you to lose your temper,” said Justin, “so she could give you detention again.”

“After the week I’ve just had, I don’t care if she calls me a lying cheating whore,” said Beth, “I’m not going to rise to it. Five detentions with that vile woman would be enough for anyone.”

“But you shouldn’t have to put up with it!” yelled Ernie, “it’s not bloody fair!”

“What’s wrong?” asked Tim.

“Nothing’s wrong Tim,” assured Susan, “it’s just Umbridge again.”

“How about a game of exploding snap?” suggested Justin, “that always makes you feel better.”

“Alright,” muttered Ernie, “but if Umbitch comes through the door, I’ll be exploding her!”


	20. The Fun Police

Beth’s alarm clock went off and she stretched slightly. She was pleased to say that the last fortnight had gone a lot better than their first week back at school.

Beth had been keeping her head down and Umbridge had left her alone. Ernie and Justin found it slightly more difficult to keep their tempers in her class, but every time that Ernie wanted to shout at Umbridge, he just had to remember Beth’s hand and he shut up very quickly.

They weren’t learning anything in Defence Against the Dark Arts class, but the Hufflepuff’s had got a lot of homework done. They had started doing their homework when Umbridge wasn’t looking, and Umbridge just thought they were getting on with their work.

They were going to have their first proper Defence Against the Dark Arts class on Monday evening as Cedric had had enough, but today they had something far more important.

“Artie!” Beth called, “Ginny!”

“What?” glared Ginny drowsily.

“It’s seven o’clock on a Sunday morning,” mumbled Artie.

“It’s also September the twenty second,” reminded Beth.

“Emie!” said Ginny hitting herself in the face.

“It’s her birthday,” sighed Artie who had wanted a few more hours in bed.

It was Ginny and Artie’s teammate Imelda’s seventeenth birthday. She played the other chaser on the Hufflepuff team. Artie had organised a day long quidditch practise, to get Imelda out of the Common Room so they could get ready for the party.

It had now become a tradition, that whenever anyone had their seventeenth birthday, the following weekend there would be a huge house party, complete with cake, music, dancing, and of course fire whisky for the sixth- and seventh-years courtesy to the shortcut into Hogsmeade Fred and George had shown them.

“You know the drill,” said Susan.

“Yeah yeah,” said Artie getting out of bed reluctantly, “get her out on the pitch, keep her there until this evening and come back at six o’clock exactly.”

“Emie knows what’s going on,” said Ginny, “it’s hardly a surprise.”

“It’s part of the tradition,” said Hannah, “now go on, go enjoy your day off.”

“See you at six o’clock,” said Artie, as they both slung their broomsticks over their shoulders and headed out of the dorm, picking up Emie on the way past the sixth-year dorms.

The four boys including Cedric were waiting in the Common Room for them, and the team went off to go and get an early breakfast before a day long breakfast.

“Stand by your beds!” yelled Penny up the stairs.

“Action stations!”

Two hundred students came stampeding down the stairs, most of them still in their pyjamas.

“Ok Guys!” said Penny who was always in charge of party planning.

“Everyone’s got their jobs,” said Penny, “Mike, Mary, and Jane, go to Hogsmeade and get a half a dozen of firewhisky, and six dozen of butterbeer.”

“Why do we need twelve times as much butterbeer as firewhisky?” asked a sixth-year girl.

“Because eighty percent of us are underage so you lot can’t drink.”

“Any NEWT potions students, we need to head to the potions lab to make the hangover cure as we’ve got classes tomorrow.”

“Emily, Simon,” said Penny eyeing the two heads of the Beth Potter fan club, which had evolved into a homework club, but they still loved Beth.

“You two are in charge of the decorating committee. Imelda’s favourite colour is blue, so work with that.”

“Ernie, Justin, Zach, set up the music system, and pick something decent to listen to. Don’t forget, put on some muggle tracks if you like, but Imelda likes The Weird Sister’s.”

“Can I help?” asked Tim.

“Of course you can help us Timmy,” beamed Ernie, “somebodies got to teach these purebloods how to do YMCA.”

“Don’t forget the Hokey Kokey,” laughed Justin.

“She’s turning seventeen not seven,” said a fourth-year girl.

“You’re never too old for the Hokey Kokey,” said Justin shaking his head.

“Beth, Susan, Hannah, Nev” said Penny, “go and make the food.”

“Can I help?” asked Katie.

“Of course, Kates,” beamed Beth, “I’ve got to teach you how to make chocolate chip sponge.”

“The rest of you, get on with the decorating. Everyone else, if you don’t want to help out, stay out of the way.”

“Come on Kates,” laughed Beth putting an arm around Katie as they headed to the kitchens to get on with the food.

“What food does Emie like?” asked Hannah as they set up.

“Chocolate chip sponge, lemon meringue cupcakes, and pizza according to Penny’s list.”

“Let’s get started on a pizza party,” laughed Katie.

They started off by making enough dough for all the pizzas so that it could have time to rise. Then Neville and Hannah got started on the cake batter, whilst Susan, Beth and Katie made pounds worth of fondant.

Beth coloured half of the fondant a light pastel blue, and then they started making tiny delicate butterflies, which Katie helped Beth hand paint.

“Do you know what these are missing?” said Susan as they finished the last butterfly.

“Glitter!” exclaimed Katie and Susan.

They sprinkled all the butterflies with glitter before placing them carefully around the cake.

Susan, Neville and Hannah made enough pizzas to feed a couple of hundred hungry teenagers, and Katie and Beth got on with making two hundred lemon meringue cupcakes.

At just gone five o’clock people came to help carry all the food through to the Common Room down the corridor.

The Common Room had been transformed, and for a moment Beth thought she was underwater.

There was green and blue streams of tissue paper hanging from the ceiling like curtains. They were also hung over the lamps, so there was a green blue light filling the room.

There was also what looked like fairy lights hanging all around the room. They put the food on one table, the presents of the other, and the last table which was going to be minded by Cedric and Penny all night.

“Ok guys!” called Penny at a quarter to six, “Emie will be back in fifteen minutes, we need to go over the rules.”  
“Rule number one- the Common Room has to be sound proofed; she doesn’t want the rest of the castle being disturbed, she’s already done that though.”  
“This also means that if anyone wants to go up to their dorm it will be quiet,” explained Penny.  
“Swats!” coughed Zach  
“Rule number two,” said Penny, “no gate crashers, Hufflepuff students only.”  
There was a small amount of grumbling as half a dozen Gryffindors and Ravenclaws left.  
“Rule number three, no underage drinking, Cedric and I are going to be manning the table all night, and there’s an age line. So good luck trying to sneak some firewhisky.”  
“I wouldn’t dare!” said Ernie, “I’m a prefect!”  
“When did I suggest it would be you?” smirked Penny  
“Professor Snapes rule, he’s not providing any hang over cures, so we’ve made our own.”  
“Next rule, party must be over by midnight.”  
“I hate that rule,” sulked Simon, “just when the parties getting started.”

“If you break any of these rules,” said Beth, “there will be no more parties.”

“So many stupid rules,” grumbled a fourth year.

“At least we’re allowed the parties in the first place,” said a sixth year.

“It’s six o’clock,” said Penny checking her watch, “the guest of honour will be arriving in five, four, three, two one.”

“Happy Birthday to me!” said Imelda bursting through the door at exactly six o’clock.

“For she’s a jolly good fellow, for she’s a jolly good fellow, for she’s a jolly good fellow! That nobody can deny!”

“Here you go birthday girl,” said Cedric passing Imelda a glass of firewhisky, “get that down you.”

Imelda took the glass and gulped it down in one drink, choking at the end.

“Well done Emie!” beamed Ernie, “now lets party!”

“Hi-De-Hi gang!” called Justin down the amplified wand.

“Ho-De-Ho Justin!” they all answered.

“Hey hey all Hufflepuffs and puffettes,” said Zach, “we are your resident disc jockeys, and yes ladies, I am available.”

“Happy Birthday Imelda,” said Justin, “we’re starting off with your favourite, The Witching Hour by The Weird Sisters!”

Everyone started dancing around the room crazily. Katie and Beth were chatting away whilst Susan and Ernie danced like a pair of professionals.

“Are these parties normal?”

“About once every few weeks,” said Beth, “depends on how many birthdays the sixth years have.”

“Why is Ernie dancing with your girlfriend though?” asked Katie.

“Well Justin’s got two left feet,” said Beth, “and I’d rather die than have Ernie lift me in the air like that, but Sus loves it.”

The party was going great, everyone was having an amazing time. It had reached eight thirty, and some of the older students were thoroughly drunk. They had just done the Hokey Kokey, and were in the middle of the YMCA, when the music suddenly cut out.

“Oh bloody hell,” muttered Zach, who still hadn’t turned his wand off.

“We must have blown a fuse,” muttered Justin looking around for what had broken so they could back on with the party.

“Hem hem!” called an ominous voice from the doorway.

“Jesus Fucking Christ!” said Ernie dropping Susan midlift and staring at Professor Umbridge with his mouth wide open.

“Language Mr Macmillan,” snapped Umbridge.

Susan picked herself up off the floor and dusted herself off trying to compose her.

“What is going on here?” asked Umbridge innocently.

“A birthday party,” said Imelda.

“It’s Imelda’s seventeenth,” explained Cedric.

“We’ve got permission,” said Artie with her arms across her hips, “we’re not doing anything wrong.”

“That is a matter of opinion,” said Umbridge, “you should all be studying, not partying. And unless I am much mistaken, several of you have been drinking.”

“We’re of age,” said a seventh-year boy.

“Even made our hang over cures,” agreed Penny.

“We have not broken a single rule on this list,” said Susan passing her the list, “and it’s been approved of by all the staff.”

“Apart from of course,” simpered Umbridge, “me.”

“I heard about these parties, and I think they are a waste of time. You should be studying in the Common Room not partying until all hours of the morning.”

“It’s not all hours of the morning,” interjected Ernie.

“There shall be no more partying,” said Umbridge ignoring Ernie. “they are hence forth banned, as of this new decree.”

“Now if you would please put this Common Room back to normal, and I’m afraid I shall have to be confiscating these.”

Umbridge collected the five bottles of firewhisky they still had left and sauntered out of the room humming to herself.

Imelda had her mouth hanging open, Umbridge had just crashed and cancelled her birthday party.

“That fucking bitch!” yelled Ernie not needing to amplify his wand to be heard.

“Come on guys,” sighed Cedric, “we’d best clean up.”

“Cancelling parties,” sighed Susan, “we weren’t doing anything wrong, just having a bit of fun.”

“Well the job of the fun police is to stop fun,” said Beth.


	21. RP

“What homework we got tonight?” asked Ernie getting his bag out in the Room of Requirement. 

“An essay on Non-Offensive Responses to Magical Attacks for Umbridge, Four foots on giant Wars for Percy, revising the feather light charm, and a few calculations for Arithmancy.”

“Oh dear God,” muttered Justin, “can’t you just wake me up on the twentieth of June?”

“What, the day after the OWLs?” smirked Tracy.

“Beth,” begged Ron, “can I borrow your notes on Giant Wars, I’m still confused about it.”

“Sure,” beamed Beth handing Ron her notes.

“Don’t forget,” said Hermione, “we’ve get to be out of here by seven o’clock.”

“Oh yeah!” exclaimed Ernie cheering up.

“What’s at seven o’clock?” asked Tracy and Justin.

“I’m afraid that’s top secret,” smirked Susan.

“Has this got something to do with the Order of the Phoenix?” asked Tracy.

“What?” asked Susan.

“How do you know?” asked Ron.

“Ernie told us,” shrugged Justin.

“And Ginny,” agreed Tracy.

“And then there was Fred and George,” added Justin.

“Or alright fine,” said Hermione, “but you can’t tell anyone.”

At seven o’clock, they packed away their homework, and went back outside the room.

“We need a place to practise,” said Beth walking back and forth outside the wall three times.

The door appeared in the wall, and they found themselves in what looked like a large classroom but with no desks so there was more space for dueling, and cushions and beanbags instead of chairs.

“Thank you room!” called Ron throwing himself on top of a bean bag.

“These could be great for practising stunning,” said Hermione, “no one would get hurt.”

“Hey guys,” called Cedric coming in with Fred, George, Nick and Nigel.

“Where are the others?” asked Fred.

“Artie and Ginny, and Nev will be along soon with Katie and Tim,” said Beth.

“Another newbie?” asked Ron.

“We can’t let everyone in the school in,” said Ernie.

“Why not?” asked Susan.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but the reason we’ve formed this group, is because we know that before long there’s going to be all out war.”

“Yeah,” agreed Nick, “we want to be ready for it, and the teachers are shit!”

“Nick,” said Artie as she came into the room, “if our mother heard you talk like that.”

“It’s true,” said Nigel.

“Everyone get a bean bag, or a cushion,” said Cedric, “the first thing we need to do is elect a leader.”

“You’re the leader!” laughed Ginny, “you’re the eldest.”

“Only by a month and a half,” interjected Nick and Nigel.

“Right ok,” said Fred, “who wants Cedric for leader?”

Nick, Nigel, Fred, George, Ginny, Theo and Beth put their hands in the air.

“And who wants Beth?” asked Cedric.

Ernie, Justin, Susan, Tim, Katie, Artie, Ron, Hermione and Cedric put their hands in the air.

“Well, I’ve got seven votes and you’ve got nine,” said Cedric, “that makes you the leader.”

“You’re two and a half years older than me,” said Beth, “I should be your assistant at least.”

“Tell you what,” said Cedric, “we can both be leader.”

“Then I’ll take the notes,” nodded Beth, getting out a notebook and pen.

“Point number one,” said Cedric, “what do we want to learn?”

“Defensive spells,” said Susan.

“And jinxes,” said Tim, “that would be cool!”

“Not to mention immensely valuable,” laughed Ernie.

“I think we should learn how to duel,” said Justin holding his wand like a sword, “so we can fight the deatheaters.”

“Those are all really good points,” beamed Beth writing them all down.

“Point number two,” said Cedric, “how often a week?”

“Once a week, at least,” said Beth, “and Saturday evenings if we can manage it.”

“No more parties, so we’ve got nothing else better to be doing,” muttered Artie.

“Point number three,” said Beth, “I think we should open up membership to anyone who wants to join.”

“How stupid are you!” said Fred and George.

“Don’t call Beth stupid!” said Susan fingering her wand menacingly.

“What’s the point in having a secret club if anyone can join!” shouted Ron.

“Quiet!” called Cedric. 

“Nobody is stupid! And we are not going to have any in fighting in this group. There’s enough fighting going on already!”

“I think we should hear Beth out,” said Cedric.

“I’m not saying that anyone can join,” sighed Beth, “but anyone who might want to. Anybody trustworthy.”

“Just your close friends,” affirmed Cedric.

“But all my mates are already here!” beamed Fred putting his arms around George, Nick and Nigel.

“Well I can already think of some people who will want to join,” said Neville, “Hannah and Zach.”

“And Penny and Imelda,” agreed Cedric.

“Not forgetting Luna,” said Ginny.

“I think Cho and a couple of others might want to join,” said Nick.

“Michael and Terry,” agreed Nigel, “they’re always saying how much they hate Umbridge.”

“If we show up next week,” said Cedric, “and there’s half the school crammed in here, we’re going to find it bloody hard to even try and keep this thing secret.”

“I’m working on an idea for that,” said Hermione, “speaking of which, you all need to sign this.”

“What’s this?” asked Nigel suspiciously as she passed his the piece of parchment.

“Oh, it’s just a list,” she said evasively, “got a few protective enchantments on it.”

“Such as?” asked George raising his eyebrows.

“If anyone tells on us, they’ll get SNEAK written across their forehead in pimples.”

“Hermione,” said Nick as he signed the parchement, “if your career in the ministry, or protecting elves doesn’t work out, you can join the Manic Maruaders.”

“I will join the Manic Marauders on the day that Hell freezes over,” said Hermione.

“We might just take you up on that,” smirked Fred.

“Next point,” said Cedric, “we need a group name, that we can refer to out of this room.”

“It should have an acronym,” said Susan, “so we can bring it up causally.”

“The Anti Umbridge League?” suggested Theo.

“Die Umbridge Die!” said Ernie his eyes burning like fires.

“The Diggory and Potter for President Club!” exclaimed Tim.

“It’s too long Timmy,” said Justin.

“And Beth’s already got a fan club,” smirked Artie.

“The Rebirth of the Phoenix?” suggested Beth.

“That could work,” said Cedric smiling, “RP.”

“Perfect,” beamed Beth writing RP at the top of Hermione’s growing list.

“Right founding members of RP,” said Cedric, “I want you all to come back here the same time next week, with your mates.”

“Just remember guys,” said Beth, “even if this isn’t illegal yet, if Umbridge finds out about this, she’ll find a reason for it to be.”

“She’ll make up another stupid decree,” said Susan.

“She’d ban dating if she could,” said Fred.

“Not to mention the other thing,” chuckled George raising his eyebrows meaningfully.

Everyone headed back to their Common Rooms and that just left Cedric, Beth, Theo and Katie in Theo’s sitting room.

“I can’t believe we’re forming an illegal defence group,” laughed Katie as Beth checked her homework.

“It’s not illegal Kates,” said Beth shaking her head.

“Not yet,” muttered Theo, “but if Umbitch finds out it will be.”

“Ced,” said Beth looking over at the boys who were sitting on the other sofa.

“What are we going to do if Umbridge does find out?”

“We haven’t done anything wrong Sis,” said Cedric.

Beth rubbed her right hand, and Katie looked at him nervously.

“Beth, Katie,” said Cedric, “that, that. Woman. Is not going to hurt either of you, not you either Theo. She’ll have to get though me first, not to mention Justin, Susan, Ernie, Tracy, Ginny and the Manic Marauders.”

“Just the Manic Marauders on their own would keep most people at bay,” chuckled Theo.

“Because they really are crazy!” laughed Theo and Cedric.


End file.
